Once and Again
by Isabelle8888
Summary: {Co-written with Jamiesangel2008} Jamie and Landon were from collage on summer break. When they get home, they find out a lot has changed. Will they learn to get along or will they continue to hate each other? (Complete)
1. Welcome Home

AN: This is a new story bye Jamiesangel2008, and me you might know her as the author of " What if it all made sense?" We have decided to put our minds together and create a new story, which we hope people will love. This story is both of our ideas, so we both take credit if you like or dislike this story. This story is very different, Jamie will not get cancer. Please read and review, this story has taken a lot of time and energy, so I hope it was worth it.

~*~*~*

It's Friday night and Jamie Sullivan is packing up her suitcase to catch her flight back home tomorrow morning. Jamie is at Princeton collage in New Jersey. She studied all through high school to make the grades to go to her dream collage.

" Hey Jamie." Maggie said as she walked in the room. Maggie is Jamie's roommate.

" Hi, Maggie. What brings you home so early?" Jamie asked, Maggie is never home before midnight.

" I have to change, I have another date." Maggie said as she looked through her closet.

"Wow, isn't this your third date today?" Jamie asked as she continued to pack.

" Not really, the first date was a breakfast date, it really doesn't count. Plus this is my last night here for a while and I feel like celebrating. You should think about doing the same, this whole year all you've done is study." Maggie said from the bathroom as she changed.

" I have to study to keep my scholarship, plus I really don't like to party or date." Jamie said.

" Girl, you need to live a little." Maggie said as she came from the bathroom and stood in front of Jamie wearing a blue knee high dress with straps. " What do you think." Maggie asked.

" You look great." Jamie said.

" Great! I'll see you later or if the date goes well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye sweetie." Maggie said as she left the room.

Jamie had all her bags packed and waiting by the door. Jamie is happy it's summer and she gets to go home. She misses her father so much, she hated leaving him alone. Ever since Jamie's mother died when she was 12, it's just been Jamie and her father.

Jamie's mother died in a car crash, driving back from work. Jamie has never really talked about her feelings or really opened up to anyone since her mother's death. Jamie and her father have a good relationship but they have never talked about the crash or anything relating to it. 

Jamie and her mother were best friends, they loved all of the same things. They were like one mind in two bodies. Jamie feels like her heart died the same night her mother did.

Jamie changed in to her nightgown and went to bed.

~~ The next morning.~~

Jamie woke up very early and got dressed, she put on a pair of green shorts with a white t-shirt. Then Maggie walked in the room.

" Is it time for you to go already?" Maggie asked, her and Jamie had became best friends.

" Yeah, my flight leaves in an hour. Who was the date?" Jamie asked.

" Oh, the date was lovely." Maggie said as she sat on the bed.

" I have to get going, I'll call you when I get home." Jamie said.

" All right. You know, I'm going to miss you." Maggie said as she gave Jamie a hug.

Jamie took a cab to the airport then boarded her plane. There is nothing Jamie wants more then to go home. She really misses her father and her room, Jamie loves to sit in her room and listen to music for hours.

~~~ Beaufort airport. ~~~

Jamie got off the plane and rented a car, she wants to have her own car while she's home. Then Jamie grabbed her bags and drove home.

Jamie parked the car then walked in the house, it's around 4pm.

"Dad? Are you home?" Jamie yelled as she walked through the door.

" Hey sweetie. I'm so glad your home." Jamie's father said as he came from the kitchen and gave Jamie a hug.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Jamie asked as she smelled the food coming from the kitchen.

" I am cooking dinner, Cynthia Carter and her son are coming over for dinner." Bert said as he went back to the kitchen, Jamie followed.

Jamie's father's name is Hegbert Sullivan but everyone calls him Bert.

"Why?" Jamie asked, she really doesn't like the sound of this.

" Why what?" Bert asked.

" Why are they coming to dinner?" Jamie asked.

This isn't the first time the Carters come to dinner. Cynthia and Jamie's parents use to go to high school together and they continued to be friends after school finished. So Jamie and Landon have known each other since before they could walk. Even though Jamie and Landon have known each other for so long, they've never been friends. They have all ways fought when they were little and in school.

"They are coming to dinner because , me and Cynthia are friends and Landon just came home to. So I invited them over." Bert explained.

" You do know I hate Landon right?" Jamie asked her father.

" Jamie, hate is such a strong word and yes I know you and Landon aren't friends but your going to have to learn how to live together." Bert said before he could catch himself.

" What do you mean? Learn to live together?" Jamie asked, she didn't understand what her father meant.

" I didn't want to tell you to after dinner but since I slipped, I'm going to tell you now. When you went off to collage, I was lonely and Cynthia felt the same way when Landon left. We started talking more and seeing each other more. That lead to feelings, Cynthia and me are getting married. And while you were gone, we rearranged the house, we left your room alone and changed the guess room in to Landon's room. Me and Cynthia fell in love and we're getting married, I hope I have your blessing." Bert explained.

" Wow, a lot has happened since I've been gone." Jamie said. She hates the idea of Landon moving in and another woman trying to fell her mother's shoes.

" Are you okay with it?" Bert asked, hopeing she is.

" If it makes you happy, I'm happy. And I will learn to get along with Landon.

Landon and his mother arrived an hour later. After dinner he was told about his mother getting married, he said the same thing Jamie did. Jamie and Landon hate this idea and now they have to live together for the whole summer, it's not going to be easy.

**** Please review both chapters, We really want to know what you thought of each chapter.****

Thanks,

Isabelle8888 and Jamiesangel2008.   



	2. Home Alone

~ Story title: Once and Again.

~ Chapter title: Home alone.

~ Authors: Isabelle8888 and Jamiesangel2008.

~~~ One week later. ~~~

Jamie and Landon have been living together for a week and it's been nonstop fighting. Every chance they get, they pick on each other.

It's Friday morning, Bert had a lot of work to do at the church so he left before the sun came out. Cynthia left to work an hour later. Jamie and Landon are home alone.

Jamie woke up bye the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up and then walked to the bathroom, the door was locked. Jamie knew Landon was in the shower, she could feel the steam through the door. Jamie waited 15 minutes before she started to bang on the door.

" Cater, you have to share the bathroom, you're not the only person in this house!" Jamie yelled.

" I woke up first, so I get to use the bathroom first!" Landon yelled through the door.

" Hurry up!" Jamie yelled. "_ Four bedrooms and one bathroom, that's the dumbest thing I have ever scene"_ Jamie thought.

Jamie waited five more minutes before she decided to take matters in to her own hands.

" It's time I teach you a lesson." Jamie said quietly as she walked back to her room and got a plastic card to unlock the bathroom door.

Jamie tiptoed to the bathroom door and then unlocked it. Then she tiptoed into the bathroom and flushed the toilet, then she ran out of the bathroom and waited for the scream when Landon felt the ice cold water.

" 3..2..1.. now" Jamie said as she stood by the door.

" Oh, shit!" Landon yelled as he jumped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door when he heard Jamie laughing.

" So I guess this is your entire fault." Landon said as he stood in front of Jamie.

" Maybe." Jamie said as she tried to stop laughing.

" You are going to pay for this." Landon said.

" I had to get you out of their one way or another." Jamie said with a devilish smile.

" I will get you back for this." Landon said as he walked to his room.

Jamie went to the bathroom and then changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then Jamie went downstairs to eat breakfast, Landon was standing in front of the counter making a sandwich.

" What are you doing?" Jamie asked, but Landon is giving her the silent treatment. "So, I guess your mad at me, that's okay, be mad." Jamie said.

" Us living together, isn't going to work is it?" Landon asked as he looked Jamie in the eye.

At that moment When Landon looked Jamie in the eye, she realized that this was for real and they have to find away to live together.

" It will work, it's only for the summer. But you have to learn to take short showers because if you leave me with no hot water again, I will have to kick your ass." Jamie said.

" All right." Landon said as he began to eat his sandwich.

Him and Jamie sat that the counter and ate their food, they sat in silence. After they ate, they just sat around.

" I'm bored." Landon said.

" What do you want to do?" Jamie asked, feeling the same way.

" I could, think of a way to get you back for this morning." Landon stated.

" You can think of a way but it doesn't mean it will work. Do you want to play rummy? " Jamie asked. When her and Landon were younger they use to play all kinds of card games, when Jamie's mother use to baby sit Landon.

"Okay, if you feel like losing." Landon said with a smile.

" You sound so sure that you are going to win, it's been a long time since we've played. You don't know how good I am now, I will beat your ass in this game." Jamie said as she pulled out a deck of cards.

" Let's wait and see. Who's dealing?" Landon asked as he and Jamie went and sat at the kitchen table.

" I am." Jamie said as she began to shuffle the cards, then dealt eleven cards each to her and Landon.

Landon and Jamie began to play cards.

" So let's talk, what are you doing for your summer vacation?" Landon asked, he knew that if he talks to Jamie, she wouldn't play as good.

" I see what you're doing Carter." Jamie said as she looked at the cards in her hands.

" Why do you always call me Cater?" Landon asked, he hates when Jamie calls him that.

" I have my reasons." Jamie said, as she put down six cards equaling to 30 points.

"I guess you have gotten better." Landon said as he looked to see what he had to see if he can be Jamie's points.

" Oh and to answer your question, for the summer, I am going to be working at Joe's dinner, downtown." Jamie said as she waited for Landon to make his move.

" you're going to work? You here on vacation." Landon stated.

" I need the money, not all of us father rich fathers." Jamie said.

" It's not my fault my dad has money. You're all ways riding me about it." Landon said as he put down four cards equaling to 40 points.

" I don't want to play anymore." Jamie said as she threw her cards down.

" Why not? It's because you know I was going to beat you. You have all ways been a soar loser." Landon said as he put the cards back in the box.

" It's not because I thought you were going to win, you weren't. It's just every time we play a game and the other one loses, we all ways end up fighting. Aren't you tried of fighting with me?" Jamie asked.

" I guess your right. So what are we going to do now?" Landon asked.

" I have to go." Jamie said as she stood from her seat.

" Where are you going?" Landon asked, he wanted to know why all of a sudden Jamie had to leave.

" I'll be back later." Jamie said as she walked out the door, then drove off in her rental car.

Jamie drove to the lake about 20 minutes from her house.

~**_Playground school bell rings again._**

Rain clouds come to play again.

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk too

Hello.~

When Jamie was small, her mother use to take her to this lake to swim and have picnics. Jamie and her mom use to go to the lake every Saturday morning, that's when the sun was brighter the water seemed clearer and the grass greener. Those days Jamie felt so loved and special, she doesn't feel that anymore. Her world seems dark and cold.

~**_If I smile and don't believe._**

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.

Don't try and fix me I'm not broken.

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.

Don't cry.~

Jamie loves her father but the relationship she had with her mother, was the best thing in her life.

Every special moment Jamie has ever had with her mother, happened at that lake. When Jamie wants to feel close or talk to her mother, she goes to the lake.

Jamie likes to think of the lake as her special place, the place she can go when she feels like being alone.

No one knows about the lake, Jamie's mother came across it one day bye mistake, instead of telling anyone about it, she kept it hers and Jamie's little secret.

Jamie parked her car and went and sat on the grass.

" Mom, I miss you. Today I was playing rummy with Landon and it made me think of the day you taught us how to play for the first time. I freaked out because the thought of you in my mind and the pain of missing you was too much. It's so hard to live my life with out you. Mom, I need you." Jamie said as she looked up to the sky.

Jamie laid back on the grass and thought of what her life has become.

~**_ Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping._**

Hello I'm still here.

All that's left of yesterday.~

Song//: Evanescence- Hello

***** Please review, we know this story is very different but that doesn't mean it's bad. We really hope you like our ideas, Please review. ****

Thanks,

Isabelle8888 &

Jamiesangel2008


	3. Accidental Revenge

Story: Once and Again Chapter title: Revenge & Guilt Authors: Jamiesangel2008 & Isabelle8888  
  
Jamie had been at the lake for about an hour and a half.  
  
She looked down at her watch and remembered she was supposed to go to Joe's Diner today for her shift.  
  
She jumped up and ran to her car, she needed to go home to get her uniform.  
  
She arrived home and ran up to her room; she quickly got into her uniform and ran back down the stairs.  
  
"Dad I'm going to work!" she called running out the door.  
  
Landon was on the couch watching T.V. 'Man I'm hungry!' he thought putting a hand on his stomach.  
  
Landon grabbed the phone and called up Eric. "Hello?" He heard Eric say.  
  
"Hey man, you wanna meet somewhere and eat?" Landon asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Hey Landon my man, sounds like a plan, want the gang to come along with us, you know like a reunion," he asked laughing.  
  
"Sure man, where do you want me to meet you guys?" he asked feeling his stomach growl.  
  
"How about Joe's Diner they got some good food up in there," Eric replied.  
  
"Okay I'll meet you there in ten to fifteen minutes," Landon said forgetting that is where Jamie worked.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Joe's Diner what can I get you?" Jamie asked sweetly hoping to get a good tip.  
  
"Um I'll have the grilled chicken with a Diet Coke," the man said.  
  
"Okay just sit tight and your food will be here shortly," Jamie said walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Jamie then saw Landon and his gang walk in. 'Oh no!!' Jamie thought.  
  
"Rachelle, I need you to help them over there," Jamie said pointing to the table Landon sat at.  
  
"Sure," she said walking over there with a smile.  
  
Landon looked up and saw Jamie walk back to the kitchen. 'Oh shit!!' Landon thought, 'I forgot Jamie worked here!'  
  
"Hey Landon, it's the Virgin Mary," Belinda whispered in his ear.  
  
Landon looked over at Jamie like he had just seen her. "What does she think she's doing working here?" he said knowing the answer to his question.  
  
Jamie walked over to her customer with his food. "Here ya go sir, can I get you anything else?" she asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Nope that'll be it little lady," he said turning away from her.  
  
"Okay I'll be by later to check on you," she said smiling again. 'Remember Jamie smile, you gotta smile, smile makes tips, and you need tips,' she told herself.  
  
Landon saw that Jamie was about to walk by, as she did Belinda 'accidentally' spilt her shake on Jamie. Landon was about to tell her off but then Eric took the ketchup bottle and started squirting her.  
  
Jamie was taken by surprise when Belinda creamed her with her shake.  
  
"What the." Jamie cried in alarm. Suddenly Eric covered her in ketchup. Then Tracy thought ketchup needed mustard so she got hit in the face with mustard.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face to wipe away the mustard and when she could see she saw that Dean was ready to pour soup down her shirt.  
  
"Don't-" that was all she could get out before the hot soup went traveling down her shirt. Jamie let out a gasp as she clutched her shirt.  
  
"Okay Landon cool her off with the water pitcher!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
Landon hesitated for a moment when he saw Jamie trying to wipe off the ketchup and mustard. He didn't want them to know about his mother and Jamie's father so he did it.  
  
"Landon!!" Jamie screamed as she felt the icy cold water fall over her body. It felt like the shower she had to take yesterday.  
  
Jamie's boss came running over to her. "You rotten kids get outta here!" she shouted.  
  
Landon looked at Jamie feeling a stab of guilt. But it soon washed away when Belinda grabbed him and pulled him out of the diner.  
  
"Jamie are you okay?" she asked putting an arm around her. "I'm fine," she said shrugging off her boss's hand. "I just have to get cleaned up," she said walking off to the restroom. An hour and a half later, Jamie was finished with her shift. She got into her car and decided to drive to the lake.  
  
~~Everybody's talkin'  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
but I don't want their sympathy  
  
It's cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go...~~  
  
Jamie went and sat down in front of the lake, she couldn't hold it any longer she broke down right there.  
  
~~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low.~~  
  
"Why did Landon have to go with the group, I thought he would have matured at least a little?!" Jamie said bitterly to herself.  
  
~~No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go~~  
  
Jamie sat there and cried until she thought she couldn't cry any longer, she thought about how Landon made a fool of her and how her father was going to marry LANDON'S mother, and she thought about why God took her mother away from her, she was such a sweet person. With those thoughts on her mind Jamie fell asleep.  
  
~~Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low~~  
  
A/N: Lyrics: Low~ Kelly Clarkson. Please review!! We appreciate it greatly!  
  
Isabelle8888 & JamiesAngel2008 


	4. Forgive Me

AN: We would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, it means a lot to us that you like our fic, I hope you continue to read. Thank you to everyone that has read this fic, Thank you.

~ Story: Once and Again.

~ Chapter title: Forgive me.

~ Authors: Isabelle8888 & JamiesAngel2008

~^~^~^~

Jamie slowly opened her eyes, she looked at her watch, and it read 11:35pm.

" Oh no, I have to get home." Jamie said as she stood from the ground and drove home.

The last thing Jamie wanted to do was go home. What Landon did was unforgivable. Jamie knew her and Landon weren't the best of friends, but on some level, Jamie considered Landon a friend.

Jamie walked in the house, it was dark.

" I guess everyone is asleep, good, I don't want to explain why I was out late." Jamie thought as she walked to her room.

Jamie entered her room and grabbed a towel and a nightgown and went to take a shower.

As Jamie was washing her chest and arms, it hurt because of the burns from the hot soup that was pored down her shirt.

Jamie finished her shower and went back to her room.

She wasn't sleepy, so she decided to write in her journal, it's something she use to do all the time but now since she's all ways busy, she doesn't have the time.

Jamie sat at her desk, near the window and began to write what she is feeling:

__

I started me new job today, I was happy until Landon and his friends walked in, I knew there was going to be trouble. I would never put it past Dean, Eric, Tracey or Belinda to do something like throw food all over me, but I thought Landon wad different, I guess not. It really hurt me that Landon would do something like that, I've known Landon most of my life, and a part of me use to care about him, now it's different. I don't think I can ever forgive him. 

I saw the look on his face, I could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to, but to please his friends, he did. That's how it started, Landon hurting me to please his friends.

Before Landon meet Dean, Belinda Eric or Tracey, I would have called us friends. We never hurt each other's feelings, we've all ways picked on each other but never hurt each other. Now I'm going to bed, I have to work tomorrow's morning and afternoon shift because one of the other waitresses called out. So I volunteered, to do an extra shift, I won't be home till at least 11pm, but that's okay. I don't want to be home more then I have to.

~ The next morning~

Jamie woke up and went to the bathroom, it surprised her that Landon wasn't in the shower, using all the hot water and taking up her time.

When Jamie came out the bathroom, she went back to her room and changed in to a blue dress shirt with a tan skirt. Then she went down stairs and spotted Landon on the sofa, watching TV, she paid him no attention and walked in to the kitchen. On top of the counter, there was a note from her father, it read:

__

Jamie,

I was asleep when you go home last night and I didn't want to wake you. I have a minister's retreat in Colorado, Cynthia is coming with me. We should be back in a couple of days. Please try and get along with Landon, please. I love you and if I can, I'll call you tonight.

Love,

Dad

" Well this should be good." Jamie said out loud as she balled up the note and placed it in the trash.

She took a look around the kitchen and realized she wasn't hungry. It pained Jamie that her father had to leave the same day as her 20th birthday. She kept asking her self 'does he remember, it's my birthday?' It hurt to know that her best friend, her father, forgot that today was her birthday. Jamie put the anger she was feeling and went back to her room.

She didn't say a word the Landon and the same went for him.

As she entered her room, she looked around.

When Jamie was little, her and her mother decorated Jamie's room together.

Jamie is now 20 and her room looks like it belongs to a child. After her mother died, Jamie didn't want to change the room. She left it alone because it feels like her mother is in the room with her.

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed and placed her face in the palms of her hands.

" Jamie?" Landon asked from the edge of the door, he could see that something was bothering her.

" What do you want?" Jamie asked as she kept her head down.

" I wanted to say, I'm sorry about yesterday." Landon admitted, he is truly sorry, he felt he had no choice, he never meant to hurt Jamie.

" Really? You're sorry? What do you want from me? You want me to jump up and down and say ' I forgive you'. Landon that's never going to happen." Jamie said as she rested her chin on her knuckles and looked Landon in the eyes, she wanted him to know, she's very serious.

" Jamie, I didn't have a choice." Landon said.

" You all ways have a choice, you just decided to make the wrong one and it wasn't the first time. You're all ways trying to please your friends and do what they say. Landon, grow up and be a man, make your own decisions." Jamie said as she stood from the bed and stood right in front of Landon. " Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work." Jamie said as she closed the door and left Landon standing on the other side.

What she said was the truth, he's just never heard any one say it before.

Jamie changed into a uniform, which is, a black pair of slacks with a white dress shirt, tucked in to her pants. Finished off with a black tie. Jamie tied her hair in to a high pony tail, then grabbed her keys and went to work.

Landon was surprised, about how Jamie acted. She usually says nothing and brushes it off, today was different.

He walked in his room and laid back on his bed. It's really bothering him that Jamie is pissed at him, it's slowly eating him up.

" I have to come up with a way to get her to forgive me." Landon said as he looked at the ceiling.

Landon laid in hid bed for about an hour before it hit him. He now knows what he could do to get Jamie to forgive him. Landon put is plan in to motion, he just didn't know Jamie would be home very late.

Jamie still has about 45 minutes left to her afternoon shift before she could go home. Today was very busy, she has never been this tired. Now, the day is ending, there's maybe five customers.

" Is there anything else I can get you?" Jamie asked the elderly woman, sitting at the table, finishing off a cup of coffee with a piece of lime pie.

" No, thank you sweetie, I'm fine." The elderly woman said.

" Jamie, you can go, I can handle it." The other waitress said.

" Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

" Yes, I'm sure. Go home and get some rest." The other waitress said.

"Thanks." Jamie said to the other waitress and drove home.

Jamie existed her car, then walked up the stairs of the porch and walked in the house.

On the coffee table was a chocolate cake that read ' happy birthday Jamie' and a long black velvet box, with a card.

Jamie sat on the sofa, in front of the coffee table. Then she opened the card, inside it read:

__

Jamie,

I am very sorry about yesterday and for hurting you, that was never my plan. I forgot that's were you worked, if I had remembered, I would have never gone their with my friends, I know how you feel about them.

I know you must be upset the your father had to leave town on your birthday, this is my way of trying to cheer you up. I wanted to be their when you opened the box on the table, but I didn't know when you would be home so, I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to see how you like it. If you still won't forgive me, that's okay. I just hope you enjoy your gifts and have a happy birthday.

Love,

Landon.

Jamie closed the card and placed it on the table then opened the box.

Inside the box was a locket Jamie lost when she was 13, her mother gave it to her for her 11th birthday. Inside was a picture of Jamie's mother holding her for the first time at the hospital and on the other side was a picture of them at the lake.

That locket means the world to Jamie, when she lost it, she cried for days.

Jamie held the locket in a tight grasp and placed it near her heart and began to cry. This was the best present Jamie could have asked for and the last person she expected to give it to her was Landon.

Jamie ate a piece of cake and then put it in the refrigerator. 

She put the locket around her neck and vowed to never take it off.

Jamie walked upstairs, she passed Landon's room, and the door was opened. She took a look inside and saw him asleep with his feet hanging off the bed, which made her smile.

She slowly waked in to his room and placed a kiss on his cheek, then whispered ' thank you' and left the room, making sure she didn't wake him.

~^~^~^~

Please review, we really want to know how we're doing so far. What did you think of this chapter? Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, we know it was very long, we hope you liked it.

Thanks,

Isabelle8888

&

JamiesAngel2008


	5. Almost Friends

~ Story: Once and Again. ~ Chapter title: Almost Friends ~ Authors: Isabelle8888 & JamiesAngel2008  
  
Landon woke up and looked around his room. 'What time is it?' he asked himself. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock it read 7:30AM.  
  
"What am I doing up?" he asked himself aloud. He rolled out of bed and walked down stairs. He then saw Jamie in the kitchen making coffee.  
  
"Mornin' Landon," She said cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning," he said noticing the locket dangling from her neck.  
  
Jamie didn't thank Landon that morning but he knew that there relationship had taken a turn.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie went upstairs and changed into blue jeans and a red shirt. She then walked down the stairs and out the door. The familiar road drew near...Jamie was off to her special spot the lake.  
  
She sat there and looked up at the sky. "Mom yesterday was my birthday. Well I guess you knew that. Landon found the locket you gave me, I can't believe he found it."  
  
Jamie brought her knees up to her chest. "Mom I know I lost you eight years ago, but it seems like yesterday. I miss you so much." She said trying not to cry.  
  
Jamie felt the wind blow through her hair and across her face as if to say, 'I'm here Jamie don't cry, I'm always here with you.'  
  
Jamie smiled to her self and took out her notebook and began writing.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon sat at home not doing anything. He finally decided to call Eric and see if him and the gang wanted to come over to hang out and stuff.  
  
"Yo, this is Eric what can I do ya for?" Eric asked.  
  
"Hey man its Landon wanna come hang for a bit, just the gang and us?" He asked running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Sure man, we aint got NOTHIN' to do since you left," He said laughing.  
  
"Okay see you in about 30minutes," Landon said hanging up the phone.  
  
Landon waited anxiously for his friends to come over. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his friends that Landon forgot today was Jamie's day off.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Hey, Landon!" Tracy said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Tracy," Landon said leading her to the front room.  
  
"Wow this place is huge...who's your mother seeing?" Dean asked in awe.  
  
"Uhh well." Landon trailed off.  
  
"Okay that's beside the point, my man Landon don't gotta tell ya'll nothin'!" Eric said opening a can of beer from the 12 pack he had brought over.  
  
"Landon dance with me," Belinda pleaded turning on the radio.  
  
"Belinda I don't dance, I never did either, c'mon you know that," Landon said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Please, Landon," she whispered in a voice that made Landon shiver.  
  
"Belinda, no I don't dance," he said forcefully turning away from her.  
  
Belinda smiled and walked over to Landon. She put his hands on her butt and put her hands around his neck. Landon wanted to take his hands back and yell at her. But her eyes, it was something in her eyes that made him stay.  
  
'I should let go, I don't have feelings for her anymore this isn't right!' He thought to himself.  
  
"See Landon you're dancing," She whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
"No Belinda, stop," he said letting go of her.  
  
"Why we were getting along fine," she said grabbing him in for a kiss.  
  
Landon was taken by surprise therefore could not stop in time. Her lips mashed against his. He tried pulling away but she pulled him closer.  
  
"Belinda.." he managed to say before she pulled him back in.  
  
Landon backed up into a table and knocked over Eric's beer. "Hey man, what did you do..oh I see sorry to disturb you," he said laughing.  
  
Landon grabbed Eric's coat while still trying to pull away from Belinda. Eric then caught on to what Landon was saying.  
  
"Pardon me," Eric said walking through Landon and Belinda.  
  
"Eric watch what the hell you're doing!" Belinda said whipping off saliva from her upper lip.  
  
"Thanks man I owe you," Landon said gasping for air.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and they all froze.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie had been writing for some time. She looked over what she had written, it read:  
  
Friend  
  
I cannot ease your aching heart,  
  
Nor take your pain away,  
  
But let me stay and take your hand  
  
And walk with you today!  
  
I'll listen when you need to talk;  
  
I'll wipe away your tears  
  
I'll share your worries when they come;  
  
I'll help you face your fears.  
  
I'm here and I will stand by you,  
  
Each hill you have to climb,  
  
So take my hand, let's face the world;  
  
Live one day at a time!  
  
You're not alone, for I'm still here.  
  
I'll go that extra mile,  
  
And when your grief is easier,  
  
I'll help you learn to smile!  
  
Jamie smiled and then looked at her watch. 'Man I've been here for about two hours,' she thought to herself.  
  
Jamie jumped in the car and headed home. When she got there she saw two cars. 'Hmm, she thought, I don't remember inviting anyone over' She thought getting out of the car and slamming the door. She walked up to the door and could hear voices. This is what she heard: "Eric watch what the hell you're doing!" It sounded like Belinda.  
  
Then she heard: "Thanks man I owe ya one!" That was Landon.  
  
Jamie felt anger build inside her; she stood there for 10 seconds and slowly counted backwards and opened the door.  
  
When she opened it she saw the shocked faces of Dean, Tracy, Belinda, and Eric.  
  
"Landon I didn't know you were inviting friends," Jamie said calmly.  
  
"I uh, umm thought you were working late," he said remembering today was her day off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Virgin Mary?" Belinda asked with an evil expression.  
  
"Don't you think-" Jamie started but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey I think you're lost, this is where Landon lives now," Dean said smiling a sly smirk.  
  
"Hey how's ya chest doin' from the soup?" Eric asked laughing.  
  
"Knock it off!" Landon shouted. This caused them all to stop. "Jamie is living with me, her father is marrying my mother, therefore, Jamie will be my step-sister; I don't want to hear anything about it!! Understand?" Landon finished looking at each one of them.  
  
"You have changed man," Eric said sadly as he left.  
  
Each of his 'friends' looked at him sadly as they left. "Why did you do it Landon?" Jamie asked with a small smile.  
  
"I'm trying to get you to forgive me, do you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I don't," Jamie said not meaning a word.  
  
"Why what do I have to do?" Landon asked stepping closer to her.  
  
"Landon you just-" she was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"Hey Jamie, I'm home," Bert said hanging up his wet coat.  
  
"Welcome home daddy!" she said hugging him.  
  
"Where is my mother?" Landon asked looking behind Bert.  
  
"She went back to see if she left her purse in the drugstore," Bert said putting his briefcase down.  
  
"She shouldn't have gone out in the storm," Jamie said looking out the window.  
  
"Jamie, it's not that far away what's the worst that could happen?" Landon asked walking up the stairs to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Review please tell us what you think of the chapter, we greatly appreciate it! JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888 


	6. Reliving the Past

" ...Happen?" Landon asked as he walked up stairs to his room.

As Landon walked inside his room, he turned on the radio then laid in his bed.

" Dad, I'm so glad your home." Jamie said as she gave her father a hug.

" Me too. How were things here? Did you and Landon get along?" Bert asked.

" Yeah, Landon and me are getting along fine." Jamie said.

" There's something I need to get from the church, I'll be right back. And Jamie, Happy birthday, even though I'm a couple of days late." Bert said before he walked out the door and in to his car.

Jamie walked to Landon's room, she needs to talk to him.

She stopped outside his door, it's closed. Jamie knocked twice then walked inside his room.

" Hey." Landon said as he sat up and lowered the radio but didn't turn it off.

**__**

~ Nothin's wrong

just as long as

You know someday I will

Someday, somehow

gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

( You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

gonna make it all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when~

" I want to know how you found my locket?" Jamie asked.

" I found your locket in the grass outside the church. That day Dean made that comment about your mom and you ran off crying, I guess it fell off and I picked it up." Landon explained**__**

" Why did you give it back? Why did you keep it all these years?" Jamie asked as she sat on a wooden chair in the corner off Landon's room.

" I don't know." Landon said.

" How did you know it was my birthday?" Jamie asked.

" Jamie, I just remembered. Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Landon asked as he stood from his bed.

" Landon you don't understand how much this locket means to me. When I lost it, I cried for days. It felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out. You're the one who gave that piece back to me and I want to know why." Jamie explained as she grasped the locket around her neck.

" I have to go talk to Eric, I'll be back later." Landon said as he walked out the room before Jamie could say anything.

**__**

~ Someday, somehow

gonna make all right but not right now

I know you're wondering when

( You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

gonna make it all right but not right now

I know your wondering why

( You're the only one who knows that)~

Jamie took an envelope out of her back pocket and placed it on Landon's nightstand. Then went back down stairs in time to see her father walking through the door.

" Is Cynthia back yet?" Bert asked as he hangs up his raincoat.

" No, not yet." Jamie said as she came off the steps.

" How was your birthday? I hated having to leave on the same day, but there was no other time." Bert explained as he sat on the sofa.

" Dad, I understand, I'm not mad. I had a good birthday, better then I thought I would." Jamie explained after she sat next to her father on the sofa.

" I'm glad." Bert said as he put his arm around Jamie.

" How was your trip?" Jamie asked. Before Bert could say anything the phone rang. " I'll get it." Jamie said as she stood from the sofa and picked up the phone.

( The phone conversation.)

" Hello?"

" Yes, is this the Sullivan/ Carter residence?""

" Yes it is, may I help you?"

"There's been an accident involving Cynthia Carter." 

" Oh my god, is she okay?"

" She's in the hospital, it doesn't look good. I suggest you and your family get down here."

" We're on our way." Jamie said before she hung up the phone.

" Jamie, what's going on?" Bert asked, he sees the worried scared look on her face.

" There's been an accident. Cynthia is in the hospital. We have to get there, they say it's bad." Jamie explained even though she's in complete shock.

" Let's go." Bert said as he put on his raincoat on, it's still raining.

" You go ahead, I'll meet you there." Jamie said.

" Why? What are you doing?" Bert asked.

" I have to find Landon and tell him about this mother." Jamie explained

" Yes. You're right. I'll meet you and Landon at the hospital." Bert said before he drove off.

" Jamie grabbed her keys and jacket and drove to Eric's.

( Eric's House)

Landon, Dean, Belinda, Tracey and Eric are sitting in Eric's living room, talking and drinking beers.

Landon explained to them that his and Jamie's parents are getting married and he has to be nice to her, they believed him. The truth is Landon hates being mean to Jamie, all ways has.

" Hey mad you want another one?" Dean asked.

" No, I still have this one." Landon said as he held up his beer.

" I can't believe your mom's is marring the reverend, I thought she had better taste." Dean said as he sat back in his seat.

" Me too." Eric said.

" Landon, why are you living there? I couldn't live with Miss goody two shoes." Belinda said as there was a knock on the door.

" I'll get it." Tracey said before she stood to open the door.

" What do you want?" Tracey asked with disgust.

" I need to talk to Landon." Jamie said as she walked through the door, not caring that she wasn't invited.

**__**

~ You don't know me

Don't ignore me

You don't want me there

You just shut me out

You don't know me

Don't ignore me

If you had your way

You'd just shut me out

Make me go away~

" You aren't invited, so go back..." Belinda started but was cut off.

" Belinda, shut up. This has nothing to do with you." Jamie told her with out skipping a beat, she didn't have time to listen to Belinda's bullshit.

**__**

~ I tried to be long

It didn't seem wrong

My head aches

It's been so long

I write this song

That's what it takes~

" I need you to come with me." Jamie said as she looked in Landon's eyes.

" What's going on?" Landon asked as he stood from the sofa and stood right in front of Jamie.

" It's your mom, she's in the hospital." Jamie said as he and Landon's eyes are still locked.

" Let's go." Landon said as he grabbed his coat and put his arm around Jamie's waist and led her back to the car. Belinda saw how they were with each other and it is pissing her off.

" I'm driving, you've been drinking." Jamie said as she sat in the driver's seat.

" Fine." Landon said as Jamie turned on the car and drove to the hospital.

Jamie and Landon existed the car and meet Bert at the waiting room.

" Dad." Jamie called out as she and Landon ran to Bert.

" How is she?" Landon asked Bert.

" The doctors told me that a car hit her as she was crossing the street. Her legs are broken and she's in surgery to check for internal bleeding. It's going to be awhile before the doctor comes to tell us more." Bert explained.

Jamie and Landon took a seat and waited for the doctors.

After awhile Landon couldn't take it any longer.

" I'll be back." Landon said as he walked out the hospital and left Jamie and Bert seating in the waiting area.

"He'll be okay Jamie." Bert said as he saw the worried ness in her eyes and the urge to run after him.

Landon went home, he didn't know where else to go. He went to his room and laid in his bed. His head is killing him and the beers he drank aren't helping.

He went to turn on the radio. Before he did Landon saw the envelope Jamie left for him. After he turned on the radio he opened the envelope, It's the poem she wrote for him at the lake. After he read the poem he realized that there was a note in the back, it read:

**__**

Landon this is a poem I wrote today. I thought of you and those words came out. I can never explain how happy you've made me. I know we have our problems and I know we might never be best friends but in my heart you are a friend and all ways will be.

Jamie

" Jamie, if you only knew." Landon said out loud as he put the envelope in his nightstand.

Landon laid back in his bed and a song came on that described what 

he is feeling at this moment about Jamie and his day.

**__**

~ It's sitting by the overcoat,

the second shelf, the note she wrote

that I can't bring myself to throw away

and also

reach she said for no one else but you,

cuz you won't turn away

when someone else is gone

I'm sorry about the attitude

I need to give when I'm with you

but no one else would take this shit from me

and I'm so

I'm here all the time

I won't go away

it's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away

oh god shouldn't feel this way~

The words made so much since to him, it feels like the song was made for him and what he has with Jamie.

Landon hasn't had the best day. His day sucked way before he found out about his mother. Landon hates that this happened to her, he kept think why her? Why not someone that disserves it? Those questions ran through his head.

**__**

~ Reach down your hand in your pocket

pull out some hope for me

It's been a long day, always ain't that right

and no Lord your hand won't stop it

just keep you trembling

it's been a long day, always ain't that right.~

After the song Landon went back to the hospital.

It's been a half-hour since Landon left the hospital. Jamie and Bert sat and waited for the doctor and Landon to come back.

" Jamie are you okay?" Bert asked with concern, causing Jamie to look up from the ground at which she had been staring at.

" Yeah, I'm fine dad. Why do you ask?" Jamie asked her father.

" I know this must bring up a lot of memories you'd rather forget. I just want to make sure you're okay." Bert explained.

" I'm fine dad." Jamie said as she put her hand over her fathers. At that moment Landon walked back in to the waiting area. Seconds after, the doctor walked in.

" Doctor how is she?" Bert asked as he and Jamie and Landon stood from their seats.

" We repaired her knee and her spleen had to be taken out. The surgery went fine the hard part is to come. Cynthia is in critical condition, the next 48 hours will be the worse. She is asleep, if she doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, she might slip in to a coma and that can be the worst thing that can happen." The doctor explained to them.

" Can I see her?" Landon asked in a low shaky voice.

" Yes, you all can see her just one at a time." The doctor said then showed Landon to Cynthia's room.

Jamie and Bert just sat and waited, there was nothing else to do. They are reliving what they went through eight years ago.

Landon walked in to the room and sat in a chair next to the bed.

He saw his mother hooked to a machine to help her breath and her legs wrapped in badges. Landon held back tears as he grabbed his mothers hand.

**__**

~ You left me with goodbye and open arms

A cut so deep I don't deserve

You were always invincible in my eyes

the only thing against us now is time.

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had one more day~

Landon is very close to his mother. Since Landon can remember it's all ways been them two. They are best friends, they share everything with one another. It's killing Landon to see his mom this helpless.

**__**

~ I lie down and blind myself with laughter

A quick fix of hope is what I needing

And now I wish I could turn back the hours

But I know I just don't have the power.~

" Mom I need you to wake up. You can't leave me, I don't want to be alone. I can't handle you leaving me, you need to wake up. You have a life here and people that need you. You're finally happy and in love with a good man, even though I might not like him, I'm happy for you. Life is finally looking up, so you can't go. Please wake up." Landon pleaded as tears ran down his face.

**__**

~ I'd jump at the chance

We'd drink and we'd dance

And I'd listen to your every word,

As if it's your last, I know it's your last

Cause today your gone~

Landon rested his head on the edge of the bed and against his will, he fell asleep. He didn't see the girl outside the door with her heart breaking because she knows the pain her some what friend is going through. She just hopes it doesn't end the same way.

***** We know this was a very long chapter, thank you for taking the time to read it. Please review, it means a lot to know what you think.***

Songs in order you see them:

Nickelback - someday

Avril Lavinge - unwanted

Matchbox 20 - long day

The calling - could it be any harder

**__** **__**


	7. Beauty and the Beast

~ Story- Once and Again~

~ Authors- JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888

~ Title- Beauty and the Beast~

  
When Landon woke up he saw that he was in a hospital room and his mother was   
in the bed. "What happened?" He asked himself.  
  
"Landon, come on, Dad wants us to go home, it's been a long night." Jamie   
said walking into the room.  
  
"Is he going to stay here with my mom?" Landon asked looking at Jamie.  
  
"Yes, he'll stay with her, now come on let's go," Jamie said helping him up.  
  
Landon walked out of the room with Jamie and said good-bye to Bert. While in   
the car Jamie and Landon were silent for most of the ride. "Landon, I'm   
sorry about your mother, I know how you feel," Jamie said wincing at the   
memories.  
  
Landon said nothing in reply. When they reached the house Landon got out of   
the car, he acted like some zombie you see in an old horror movie. "Landon,"   
Jamie said grabbing his arm. "I really meant what I said, I feel bad for   
you, and believe me I know what you're going through."  
  
"No Jamie, you'll never know!!" Landon shouted. He regretted what he said   
right after he said it. "Jamie wait I--"

"No Landon I know what you mean, I   
could not possibly know what your going through, not after my own mother   
died in a car accident I still can't possibly know!" She shouted not letting   
Landon finish his apology.  
  
Jamie ran in the house and up to her room before Landon could see the tears   
in her eyes. But Landon knew they were there, he didn't know why he was so   
stupid. Of course Jamie knew; she was still dealing with it!  
  
Jamie was up in her room going through her bible that her mother gave her.   
Then she remembered the passage her mother always read to her:  
  
Ecclesiastes 3:1-8  
  
1-To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the   
heaven:  
  
2-A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant and a time to pluck   
up that which is planted;  
  
3-A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to   
build up;  
  
4-A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
  
5-A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time   
to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
  
6-A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast   
away;  
  
7-A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to   
speak;  
  
8-A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.  
  
After Jamie read that she had a smile on her face. She went downstairs to   
find Landon. She didn't see him down stairs so she went to his room. She   
knocked and waited. "Come in," Landon called turning down his music.  
  
"Hey," She said sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"Hey, uhh Jamie I just wanted. . ." Jamie put a hand on his lips.  
  
"Landon I know that you didn't mean what you said you were just upset about   
your mother, and you still are I know, but Landon I really do know what   
you're going through," Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
Landon sat there not looking at her. He was holding back tears that he had   
not yet shed. "Remember when I told you to be a man Landon? You won't be any   
less of a man if you cry," Jamie whispered to him.  
  
"I don't have to cry," Landon said fighting harder.  
  
  
"Landon, it really is okay to cry, I'll even cry with you," She whispered   
putting an arm around him.  
  
After she did so Landon couldn't help himself, he broke down right there. He   
pulled Jamie into a hug and cried like he hadn't cried in ages. "It's okay   
Landon, let it all go," Jamie said soothingly.  
  
"Jamie I never tell her what she means to me and I might never be able to!"   
He said now sobbing.  
  
"Landon believe me I know how it is, before my mom died we were having a   
fight and I never told her I loved her," Jamie said now crying herself.  
  
Landon had finally calmed down. He and Jamie were in the living room having   
a conversation about music when Bert came home. "Hello Jamie and Landon," He   
said walking in the room.  
  
"How is my mother?" Landon asked standing up.  
  
"She's not doing so good Landon," Bert said solemnly.  
  
"What? So you leave her there all alone, some husband you're going to make!"   
Landon screamed.  
  
"Landon Carter! I don't care if you are 21 years old but you will not I   
repeat NOT talk to me like that!" Bert shouted.

**__**

~ Don't tell me what to think, cause I don't care this time.

Don't tell me what to do, cause you won't be there.

  
  
"Landon calm down you can go see your mother, it'll be alright," Jamie said   
calmly.  
  
"No nothing will be okay!! I'm going to lose my mom and have some reverend   
tell me that it was God's will!!" Landon shouted running out of the house.

**__**

~ Don't tell me how life is, cause I don't wanna know.

Don't tell me how this game ends, cause we'll just see how it goes.~  
  
"I don't know why Landon thinks he can disrespect me like that!" Bert said   
shaking his head. "Even though his mother could be dying gives him no right   
to do that."  
  
"Dad, it gives him every right!" Jamie exclaimed standing up. "When I lost   
mom I sat there and said to your face that I hated you. Now Landon does that   
and he has no right??"  


**__**

~ Miss me when I'm gone again.

I'm goin' down in flames.

I'm fallin' into this again.

I'm going down in flames.

I'm fallin; into this again.

Now all the way down here, I'm falling all the way.~

  
Jamie walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Now that she thought of it,   
this kind of reminder her of Beauty and the Beast. Landon being the beast,   
her being the noble Belle, trying to see the good deep down.

Song- 3 doors down- going down in flames.

**** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it means a lot to us. Please keep reading. Please review we really want to know what you thought of this chapter, it means the world to us.****

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888

  



	8. I Just Wanted To Say

AN: Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

~ Story: Once and Again.~

~ Chapter title: I just wanted to say.~

~ Authors: Isabelle8888 & JamiesAngel2008.~

Landon, hopped in to his cameo and just drove. He wasn't necessarily driving to the hospital, he just drove. Memories of him and his mother, flooded his mind. Tears surfaced his eyes, as he drove he saw a liquor store and decided to stop. 

Jamie, sat on the edge of her bed, she feels bad for the way she snapped at her father. She knows this must be killing him to maybe lose another woman he loves this way.

Bert, went upstairs to his and Cynthia's room and on the bed, when all of a sudden he saw her robe on the other side of the bed. He reached for it and put it to his face, it smells like the soap she uses. Such a little thing made him bawl like a baby.

Landon, bought a bottle of Hennessey and drove to the park. He sat on the same bench his mother use to sit on and watch him play. The park was empty, he looked around and saw these images of the past, then he began to chug the bottle and felt the burn as it went down his throat.

Jamie, opened a photo album from the top of her desk. Inside where photos of Jamie and her mother and father.

Memories came flying back, some good, some not as good. Jamie's mothers death haunts her in a way. Her mother was maybe a half a mile from the school to pick Jamie up when a truck it her, causing the car to flip over and busted in to flames, Jamie saw the whole thing.

Bert, stopped crying and washed off his face in the bathroom. Then drove to the hospital, thee whole way he prayed that Cynthia would live and they could tell the truth.

Landon, cried so hard, he's never felt this much pain. He tried to use the liquor to numb his pain but it didn't work. He finished of the mid size bottle and it had the same affect as a bottle of water. Everything he tried, didn't work, he still felt the pain. He hopped back into his car and drove to the hospital to be bye his mothers side, no matter what.

Jamie, closed the photo album and wiped away the tears from her face. She's always considered Cynthia like an aunt, since her mother and Cynthia were best friends. This brings up so many emotions Jamie never wanted to feel again. The feeling of not knowing what to do or what's going to happen. Jamie grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital.

~ The hospital.~

Landon walked into his mothers room and sat beside her.

Bert saw that Landon was with Cynthia so he sat in the waiting room.

Jamie took a seat next to her father and held his hand, letting him know that she's here for him.

Landon looked at his pale mothers face. He never thought anything like this would have happened. Now he wishes he would have spent more time at home and not out trying to be a bad ass.

All of a sudden Cynthia opened her eyes.

" Mom!" Landon yelled out of shock. Jamie and Bert rushed in to the room. They stood on each side of the bed.

" There's something I have to say." Cynthia said in a low horse voice.

" You shouldn't speak, you have to save up your strength." Bert said.

" There's something I need you all to know, just in case I don't get the chance to tell you." Cynthia said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

" Mom, don't say that, your going to be fine." Landon said as he held back tears.

" I know sweetie, I just need to let you know, how much I love all of you. Jamie, your mother would be so proud of you, like I am. You're a terrific young lady, don't let anyone say different. Bert, I never thought I would fall in love with a caring, loving, gentle, big hearted man like you. Landon, my beautiful son. I'm so proud of you. You've became the man I've all ways wanted you to. I love you all so much." Cynthia Carter said to her loved ones as she slowly closed her eyes, for the last time.

" Mom?" Landon asked threw his sobs.

" Cold blue in room 12." A woman said over the load speaker as alarms went off.

A nurse came running into the room.

" I need a doctor in here! We're losing her!" the nurse yelled.


	9. The past and it's Ending

Story Title: Once and Again

Chapter Title: The Past and it's Ending

Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The doctors explained to them that they couldn't be in the room. Jamie Landon and Bert are waiting in the waiting area for some answers.

"Mr. Sulli-Bert?" Landon said starting to squirm.

"Yes Landon," Bert answered.

"I-I'm sorry f-for saying what I said earlier, your not just 'some husband' you're a great one, and I didn't mean to talk about you that way," Landon said on the verge of tears.

"Landon I know you didn't, I should have been more understanding too," Bert said standing up. Bert opened his arms and embraced Landon. Jamie noticed the tears in their eyes.

Suddenly a doctor came out of the room Cynthia was in. He walked towards them, when he was halfway there he threw his mask on the ground. Then the three finally understood, Cynthia Carter-Sullivan, was dead. "I'm so sorry I did everything I could," the doctor said solemnly.

Landon fell to his knees and started crying. Jamie knelt next to him, trying to comfort him.

"Landon I'm so, so sorry," Jamie said fighting her tears.

"Jamie, why did this happen to us?" he asked looking at her.

"Landon I don't know, I really wish I did," Jamie said fighting her tears harder than she ever did.

Bert was standing over to the side with his face in his hands. He noticed that Landon asked Jamie why it happened to us not him, and that right there made Bert Sullivan cry like a baby.

Jamie was trying to be the strong one but seeing as her dad and Landon we're bawling over this she couldn't be the strong one anymore, she broke down and pulled Landon into a hug.

{ The next day}

Bert was making coffee, he didn't know what else to do. Landon sat on the sofa, he didn't know what else to do.. Jamie is still asleep.

{ Her dream}

Jamie was standing at the corner waiting for her mother.

'I can't believe her, she's late again!!' young Jamie thought. 'I'll never forgive her, this is the fourth time this week!' 

Jamie saw her mother's car coming down the street at a fast pace. Suddenly a truck went speeding up the road. It smashed right into her mother's car. The car went flying and went up in flames.

"MOM, NO!!" Jamie screamed.

{ END}

Jamie woke up with sweat dripping down her face. She had the dream again, that horrible dream where her mother's car goes up in flames, and she never sees her again.

Jamie got up from her bed and went downstairs. She saw Landon on the couch reading, fighting with himself not to fall asleep. She knew why, he was haunted by the nightmares too.

"Landon you really need to get some sleep," Jamie said walking over to the couch.

"I'm not tired," he said yawning. 

"Landon come on you know you are," Jamie said taking the seat next to him.

"Jamie, have you ever wondered what would have happened if you were in the car with your mother? Have you ever wanted to take her place?" Landon asked putting his book down.

"No, not really well, I did once, right after the wreck, why?" She asked.

"Because I thought, that if I died instead of her, everyone would be better off," Landon said.

"Oh Landon, that's so not true," Jamie said as she placed her hand over his.

"Oh yeah, who would miss me?" He asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Well your mother would be devastated," Jamie said looking away.

"So, just her, what did I tell you, everyone would be better off." Landon said as he moved his hand from under Jamie's.

"I wouldn't be." Jamie said as she looked at Landon.

{ Three days later.}

Three days had passed since the accident. Today was the funeral. Jamie was standing next to Landon while some people from her work said what a nice lady she was. 

"Cynthia, was a wonderful women, she had love for everyone, I remember one time. . ." 

Landon heard nothing more from Mrs. Peterson, the little old lady who worked at the drug store on the corner or Main Street.

"Landon are you feeling alright?" He heard Bert ask him.

"Yeah, fine," Landon said wiping the perspiration from his brow. Mrs. Peterson got down after her testimony was finished. Then some of Cynthia's co-workers got up and talked about the same thing. 

One by one people got up and said wonderful things about Cynthia, then it came time for Jamie, Landon couldn't go up there and say anything, it was just too hard for him.

"Hello, my name is Jamie Sullivan for those of you who don't know me. I always thought of Cynthia as my aunt or maybe my mother, she was amazing, she would never laugh when I asked her something, she was always there for me. So today, I will sing for her," Jamie said sitting at the piano.

Landon and Bert looked at each other for a moment then looked up at Jamie as she started singing.

**__**

~ Young girl don't cry.

I'll be right here when the rain starts to fall.

Young girl it's all right.

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly~

Landon felt the tears in his eyes begin to surface as he remembered laughing at his mother when she'd hum this song while folding laundry or washing dishes.

**__**

~ When your safe inside your room you tend to dream.

Of a place where nothings harder then it seems.

No one ever wants to bother to explained.

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means.

~ When there's no one else, look inside yourself.

Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within.

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way.

You'll learn to trust the voice within.~

~ Young girl don't hide.

You'll never change if you just run away.

Young girl just hold tight.

Soon you're gonna see a brighter day.~

Bert felt a lump in his throat as Jamie sang. He remembered the long car ride having to listen to this song.

**__**

~ Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed.

It's so hard to stand your ground when your afraid.

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.

When you look outside look inside to your soul.~

~Life is a journey.

It can take you any where you choose to go.

As long as you're learning.

You'll find all you'll need to know.

( be strong)

You'll break it.

( Hold on)

You'll make it.

Just don't forsake it because.

No one can tell you what you can't do.

No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you.

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall~

As Jamie finished the crowd was sniffling and smiling at Jamie as she went to sit down.

"That was beautiful sweetie," Bert said with a teary smile.

"Yeah Jamie, I know my mom thought it was," He said with a smile.

~^~^~^~^

After everything was over, Jamie, Landon, and Bert all went back home. Jamie and Landon got out of the car and were about to go in the house. Before they got there Bert stopped them. "Jamie, Landon, I have something I need to tell you,"

{ Please review, This story means a lot to us and we promise the chapters won't all ways be this sad.}

Thanks

JamiesAngel2008 J 

&

Isabelle8888 J 


	10. You stayed

Story: Once and Again.

Chapter title: You stayed.

Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" What is it dad?" Jamie asked.

" I just wanted to tell you both that having you with me has helped a lot, and I love you both from the bottom of my heart. Landon, I know we haven't always since eye to eye but I love you like my son, I watched you grow up, and I'm proud of the man you have become." Bert explained as eyes surfaced his eyes, but he needed to let the most important people in his life know what they mean to him.

" Thank you for being there for my mom and me." Landon said.

Bert grabbed Landon into a emotional hug, Jamie smiled.

~ ~ ~

Two weeks later.

Bert told Landon he can stay with him and Jaime for the rest of the summer, and any other summer he wants to. Cynthia's death had brought Bert and Landon closer together, Bert sees Landon as one of his.

Landon has been taking one day at a time. He sometimes forgets that his mother is gone. When he wakes up and sees the pain in every ones eyes, or when he needs to ask for advice, it hits him like a ton of bricks, " My mom is gone, I'll never see her again." he tells him self, then he feels the emptiness in his heart, that same empty ness that will never let him forget.

Jamie has been reliving the pain she felt when her mother was killed in a car crash. She considered Cynthia to be a aunt, they were very close. She's not getting much sleep, every time she closes her eyes, she sees her mother's car go up in flames.

Bert, stays at the church as much as he can, its his way of coping. Every inch of the house and their room, reminds him of her. He sometimes believes he sees her shadow walking past him, he try's to shake the thought but there's a part of him the believes she's all ways with him.

It's mid-afternoon, Bert is at work. Jamie and Landon are home. 

Jamie, is sitting at her desk, writing down her thoughts, the emotions she can't seem to get rid of as much as she try's.

**__**

I try not to think of the crash but as much as I try, I see the car. I wish I could have had one more minute with her, to tell her how much I love her.

Cynthia dying has made these feelings come to the surface. I never forgot the crash or even really put it behind me. I did learn to live my life one day at a time. Now I want to go back in to the shell I lived in for so long. It was easier to live in that shell, I never let anyone in and I never felt, anything. Its no way to live but it was better than having this aching pain inside and you cant do anything about it.

I miss Cynthia and I always will. I miss my mom and I always will, but I want one day to feel like it want my fault. I always ask" What if she hadn't gone to pick me up? What if she was later than she was?" 

I ask myself these question but I never get an answer.

I feel so bad for Landon, I want to help but I know he feels like no one can help, that he needs to be alone. that's just going to eat him up inside. 

Jamie closed her journal and decided to go talk to Landon, to let him know she's here for him and always will be.

Landon, is sitting on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the TV.

He didn't really care what was on, but he didn't know what else to do.

Jamie walked down the stairs and looked at Landon on the sofa for a minute.

~**_he drowns in his dreams. _**  
**_An exquisite extreme I know.  _**  
**_He's a damned as he seems. _**  
**_And more heaven than a heart could hold. _**  
**_And if I try to save him. _**  
**_My whole world could cave in~ _**  


" Hey." Jamie said as she sat next to Land0n on the sofa.

" Hey." Landon said as he continued to flip through the channels.

" Let's go do some thing." Jamie suggested.

" Jamie, I don't feel like doing any thing." Landon said.

~**_Oh when I don't know. _**  
**_I don't know what he's after._**  
**_But he's so beautiful._**  
**_Such a beautiful disaster._**  
**_And if I could hold on. _**  
**_Through the tears and laughter._**  
**_Would it be beautiful? _**  
**_Or just a beautiful disaster~ _**

" I know you don't _feel_ like doing any thing but you have too. You need to get out of this house. Now you and me are going go take a walk, it's a beautiful day and you need to see it. Now get up and come on. I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll drag you by your feet if I have to." Jamie said as she stood from the sofa and crossed her arms.

" I guess I won't win this fight, lets go." Landon said as he stood from the sofa.

" It's good to know when you won win." Jamie said as she and Landon left the house.

Jamie and Landon walked down the street. The sun was shining, birds were singing. The air smelled sweet, the day was perfect.

" Today is so beautiful." Jamie said as she took the atmosphere in.

" I guess." Landon said as he waked beside Jamie.

~**_His magical myth._**  
**_As strong as with I believe._**  
**_A tragedy with._**  
**_More damage than a soul should see._**  
**_And do I try to change him._**  
**_So hard not to blame him. _**  
**_Hold on tight._**  
**_Hold on tight~_**

" Landon, there will be no bad moods on this walk, cheer up." Jamie said as she and Landon walked.

" Jamie I told you I didn't want to do this." Landon said as he stopped walking, Jamie stopped after him.

"To bad, your walking with me. I have an idea, Come on." Jamie said as she grabbed his arm, and pulled him along as she walked down the street.

" Jamie where are you dragging me?" Landon asked as the path they were taking became deserted.

" You'll see in a minute. Every time I feel down or angry or if I want to be alone I come here. I want to share this with you because I understand what your feeling, so I know what you need and you don't need to be alone or mopping on the sofa." Jamie said as she and Landon continued to walk. 

Landon didn't say any thing, he just followed Jamie. He didn't say anything because she was right, a part of him wanted her to stay by him. He didn't want to be alone, but he doesn't know how to cope with his mothers death and he doesn't know how to ask Jamie for help.

He's grateful to her, more then he could ever say.

" Here. This is what I wanted to share with you." Jamie said as she and Landon stopped walking.

Jamie took Landon to her and her mothers special spot ' Their lake'.

" This is peaceful." Landon said as he looked around. " It looks like something you would love. Why are you sharing it with me?" Landon asked as he looked in to Jamie' eyes.

" It help me and now I want it to help you." Jamie explained.

" That means a lot. I've pushed every one away and they stayed away because I asked them to. As much as I pushed you away, you stayed, Thank you." Landon said as he grabbed her hand.

~  
**_He's soft to the touch. _**  
**_But afraid at the end he breaks._**  
**_He's never enough. _**  
**_And still leaves more then I can take._**  
**_Oh cuz I don't know. _**  
**_I don't know what he's after. _**  
**_But he's so beautiful. _**  
**_Such a beautiful disaster._**  
**_And if I could hold on. _**  
**_Through the tears and the laughter. _**  
**_Would it be beautiful? _**  
**_Or just a beautiful disaster~ _**

" Your welcome." Jamie said as she felt her eyes tear up.

As they looked in to each others eyes, something came over Landon. He let go of her hand and brought it up to her cheek. 

~**_He's beautiful._**  
**_Such a beautiful disaster.~_**

Landon slowly leaned in and placed his lips over Jamie's. She just welcomed him, there was no objections. They stood in front of the water, as they kissed the sun slowly started going down. The light became perfect, not to bright, not to dark. The evening seemed perfect.

Song:// Kelly Clarkson -- Beautiful disaster.

* Please review, they mean a lot.*

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888


	11. What is it?

AN: Before we start the chapter, we just want to say sorry about the lyrics in the previous chapter, the internet gave the wrong lyrics. The lyrics in the chapter were straight from the CD, no internet. We hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great feedback.

Story Title~ Once and Again  
  
Chapter Title~ What Is It?  
  
Authors~ JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was the day after Jamie took Landon to her lake. Jamie was in her room   
listening to music thinking about what had happened the previous day. She   
decided to write it in her journal.  
  
**_Yesterday I decided to take Landon to ' My Lake'. I wanted to help him feel special, so bad it hurt me inside. When he took my hand some sort of… I don't know 'Magical emotion spread over me. I can't put my finger on it yet. And when he started stroking my cheek, I felt, I don't know what I felt. But I know I've never felt in before. I scares me. _**

**__**

Landon has became a close friend, I don't want to lose him, but I need to figure out what that kiss meant, what I'm feeling.

  
Landon was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper when Jamie   
came in. "Hey," Landon said quietly.  
  
"Hey Landon, I really need to talk to you," She said sitting across from   
him.  
  
"Okay, let's talk then." Landon said as he put the paper to the side.

~**_ I lie in bed and watch the shadows dancing across the wall._**

Nothing to do but think of you and count the tears that fall.

Oh how I wish it was real.

I wish I could feel you holding me close.~

  
  
"Landon about yesterday I wanted--"  
  
"Jamie I think we just got caught up in all the emotion," Landon said   
interrupting her.  
  
"That's what I was going to say," Jamie replied with a smile. "So we   
shouldn't let this affect us."  
  
"I totally agree," Landon said with a smile.  
  
"Okay cool," Jamie said feeling satisfied but at the same time it still dint answer what she's feeling inside every time she looks at him.  
  
"Well I'm going to go into town, I'll see you later," Landon said getting up.  
  
"Bye!" Jamie called after him.  
  
  
As Landon was walking he looked up at the sky. He saw not a cloud in it. He   
was concentrating on it so hard he didn't see the girl exit from the store.   
Landon ran right into her knocking her bags out of her hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Landon said bending down to pick them up.  
  
"It's fine," the girl replied.  
  
Landon looked up at the girl. "Hey, Megan!" He exclaimed realizing who it   
was.  


It was Megan Brooks, she and Landon go to the same collage. She's lived most of her life in Beaufort. Her parents all ways had her in private school, so she doesn't really know anyone her age in Beaufort.

  
"Oh my gosh! Landon what's up!" She said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Just about everything under the sun," Landon said with a dry laugh.  
  
"Wanna talk about it over coffee?" She asked with hope sparkling in her   
eyes.  
  
"Sure," Landon said with a smile.  


  
  
Landon and Megan talked for hours. Landon finally looked at his watch. "Oh,   
Megan I gotta go, Bet will have a fit if I don't at least stop by for a bit."  
  
"Okay Landon, but hey, why don't you meet me across the street for dinner,"   
Megan said with a flirty smile.  
  
"Well. . ." Landon said with a weary smile.  
  
"Please Landon," Megan said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Oh what the hell, 7:30 sound good to you?"  
  
  
  
Jamie was watching T.V when Landon came home. "Hey!" She said turning the   
volume down.  
  
"Guess what?" Landon asked grinning.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked turning to look at him.  
  
"I have a date tonight with Megan!" Landon exclaimed happily.  
  
"Who is Megan," Jamie said feeling sick.

  
~**_The only thing I know for sure is I should've never let you go._**

I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea.

I'd journey beyond the moon.

I'd try anything, go anywhere.

To find my way back to you.~

  


"I go to collage with her. She lives here but went to a private school so we never saw her around much." Landon said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Landon I'm really happy for you," Jamie said smiling a fake smile.  
  
"Thanks Jamie but I'm going to get ready and stop by the church to talk to   
your dad," Landon said going up stairs.  
  
  
Jamie was alone at home. She was sitting on the couch waiting for her dad or   
Landon to get home. She didn't think she'd see Landon and that made her mad.   
But she didn't know why she was mad.  
  
"This is making me so mad!!" She said aloud. "I wonder what he's doing."  
  
Jamie shook her head as if to shake the thought. "No I don't care!!" She   
said to herself. Jamie then got up and started walking back and forth.

**__**

~ I think I was afraid ( what can I say).

All I can do is face the truth and deal with the mess that I made.

Now all I want is a chance to take it back, can't go on like this.

Cause since we've said goodbye.

I have been lost in loneliness~

  
  
"Why is this happening? Why do I feel so confused?" She asked herself.  
Jamie then walked into the kitchen, then to the dining room, then finally back to the front

room. She looked around the room and fell to her knees and   
screamed in frustration.

SONG:// Faith Hill= Back to you.

** This most of the song not the whole thing, if it looks cut off. Please review, we take a lot of time out to give you the best chapter we can, we would like to know how we're doing.**

Thanks

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888


	12. Spying

AN: Here's the next chapter. Point of views are in bold is there's no confusion. Enjoy.

STORY: Once and Again

Title: I'm the only one

Authors: Jamie'sAngel2008 & isabelle8888

" I can't do this any more." Jamie said, then stood from the ground and grabbed her jacket.

Jamie decided she needed to get some fresh air. She walked in to town and just watched all of the people, shop, talk and just having fun. At that moment she envied them because she could seem to do that these days.

She went to the coffee house. Jamie sat at a table while she waited for her order as she waited, she looked across the street to see Landon and Megan sitting at a table.

{ Jamie's point of view}

****

I looked across the street and saw Landon and I guess that girl he was talking about. I quickly changed tables because I didn't want him to see me. 

But all of a sudden I wanted to hear what they were talking about. So I want to the restaurant. That's not like me, I don't know what's happening. I can't take this feeling of not know, it's driving me crazy.

I sneaked in to the restaurant and hide behind a wall that was next to their table.

She's blond, I didn't know Landon liked blond bimbos. I have no idea what he could possible see in her. 

Okay she's pretty, so? I mean look at how she's throwing herself at him. Can you say disparate? 

I can't hear anything. But they look like their having fun. That's what I wanted fro Landon, to be happy. Then why is it bothering me so much?

I need to get out of here before some one sees me.

I went back to the coffee house and picked up my order. As I walked out the coffee house, I felt someone grab my arm. I turn to see Landon with his date, ewww.

" Hey. This is Megan, she's the girl I was telling you about." Landon said with a way to happy voice, he must really like her.

" Hi." I said as I shook her hand, against my will, for some reason I don't like her.

" And Megan this is Jamie." Landon said.

" Hi, nice to meet you." She said in a sweet voice, I see right through that, she can't fool me.

" Well we should get going, I'll see you back home." Landon said as he put his arm around Megan. That made my blood boil.

" Yeah see you later." I said as they walked away. For some reason I just wanted to grab her by the hair.

I walked home, the whole way I couldn't stop thinking of Landon and his little fake princess.

I can't believe how angry I am, why? Do I like Landon? No he's a friend, now. I use to hate him. I really do want him to be happy.

~ _Please baby can't you see   
My mind's a burnin hell _

I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin 

My heart apart as well 

Tonight you told me   
That you ache for something new   
And some other woman is looking' like something 

That might be good for you ~

****

I walked up to my room and just laid their. I want to figure out what I'm feeling, but at the same time I think I already know. I think I've know since I was fifteen.

I don't know my life with out Landon in it. He's always there.

Now he'll probably date Megan for the rest of the summer, I should have told him when I had the chance. She can't give him what he needs, Landon is in a bad spot right now with losing his mother, she'll just break his heart.

~~_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one ~~_

****

I heard a noise, I went to go check and it was Landon walking through the door. I guess his date with Blondie is over.

" Hey." Landon said as he stood outside my door.

" Hey." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

" Are you okay? You don't seem like your self. It looks like something is bothering you." Landon said as He sat next to me, great that's what I need him next to me.

" No, everything is fine." I said lying through my teeth.

" Well okay then. Did you have a good night?" Landon asked.

" Yeah my night was fine." I said. Not as good as yours.

" So what did you think of Megan?" Landon asked.

" Well I don't know her and we only meet for a second so I really can't say." I answered, the last thing I want to do is talk about his new girlfriend.

" I guess your right. I was thinking of inviting her over tomorrow for dinner, what do you think?" Landon asked.

" Really? Dinner? Is that such a good idea?" I asked, hoping her would see that it isn't.

" Well yeah. I like her a lot and I want to get to know her better and I want you guys to get to know each other." Landon explained.

" Well what if I don't want to get to know her?" I said before I could stop my self.

" That's what I thought, you don't like Megan but what I can't figure out is why?" Landon asked.

~~_Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today~~_

" I don't know. She doesn't look right for you." I yelled.

" What's right? She's beautiful, we have a lot in conmen and we go to the same school." Landon said.

At that moment I wanted to kill him, how can he be so blind? She'll just hurt him.

" Ok fine, Your right. Its late and I need to get some sleep." I said, I needed him to leave before I said something I would regret.

{ End of point of view}

" She's a friend, not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's a friend but not my best friend, she's not you." Landon said before he left the room.

" Wait!" Jamie called out but Landon was gone.

Landon went and sat on his bed. Jamie walked through the door.

" What does that mean? 'She's not you.'" Jamie asked as she stood in front of Landon.

" It means what ever you want it to. It means she'll never take your place." Landon explained as he looked up at Jamie.

" I'll let you get your rest." Jamie said then left his room.

Jamie went to her room and sat on the bed, with one question running through her mine

" **_Why did I fall in love with you?"_**

SONG:// Melissa Etheridge= I'm the only one

*** Okay now that's some juicy stuff. If you want the next chapter, review. It's not that hard, click the purple button and write something, anything. We need to know if your reading. We take a lot of time to give you the best chapter we can, at least let us know how we're going or we just won't update any more. Please review, that's all we ask.****

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888

Ps, REVIEW!

  



	13. True feelings

AN: We would like to thank the few that reviewed, if your reading this fic, please review. If not that leads us to believe no ones reading then we won't post new chapters, please review.

  
Story Title: Once and Again  
  
Chapter Title: True Feelings  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Oh my God," Jamie whispered to herself, "I think I'm in love with him,"  
  
She couldn't believe it she was falling for Landon Rollins Carter. She felt   
like crying, but knew it wouldn't do anything, Landon like Megan, she   
couldn't do anything about it, or could she?  
  
~^~^~^  
  
The next morning Jamie felt sick, too sick to go to work that day. She   
called and begged Kayla to go in for her, finally out of sympathy she   
agreed. "Thanks so much," Jamie said hanging up the phone.  
  
She laid on the couch holding her head, she thought it was going to explode!   
'I don't want to love him' 'I do want to love him' her head screamed. Just   
then Landon came down.  
  
"Oh god," She groaned under her breath.  
  
"Hey Jamie, Megan's coming for dinner tonight," Landon said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" Jamie said happily. Truthfully this was eating her up   
inside. 'Why didn't I take him when I had the chance?' Jamie asked herself   
angrily.  
  
"Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?" Landon asked sitting next to her.  
  
"I feel like crap," Jamie mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Jamie," Landon said looking at her with sympathy.  
  
"Yeah well so am I," Jamie said forcing a laugh.

~

**__**

Can you hear it in my voice

Was it something I let slip

Does the whole world know

Isn't it obvious? 

  
  
When Jamie looked at Landon she saw that he was staring at her. "What?"   
Jamie asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Huh? N-nothing," Landon said slightly blushing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jamie asked looking at him.  
  
"Uhh, yeah I need to take a shower, be back later." Landon said running up   
the stairs.  
  
'Did I just have a daydream about Jamie??' Landon's head screamed. Landon   
shook the thought from his head and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
It was now 6 o' clock. Megan would be here any minute. Jamie was so not   
looking forward to seeing her. In fact when she got here Jamie wanted to   
pour the hot dinner all over her.  
  
The doorbell rang taking Jamie out of her evil planning. "Jamie, will you   
get that?" Bert and Landon yelled in unison.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said taking her time to get to the door.  
  
She took a breath and opened the door. "Hi, I'm Jamie, remember me we met   
yesterday," Jamie said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember, and of course I'm Megan," She replied with a smile.   
"Landon's told me so much about you!"  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Jamie said walking away.

**__**

~I'm the one who's in control

Now I'm acting like a fool 

Do my feelings show 

Is my face aglow 

Isn't it obvious? ~

  
  
She heard Megan mutter something about how rude Jamie was. "We'll see how   
rude I can be," Jamie said with an evil smile.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"So Megan, how did you and Landon meet?" Bert asked taking a spoonful of   
mashed potatoes.  
  
"We ran into each other on campus." Megan said with a laugh.  
  
Jamie sat there staring at her food, she felt so horrible she didn't even   
want to eat. Megan looked at her suspiciously. "Hey Jamie can you show me   
where the bathroom is," She asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure," Jamie got up and lead her to the bathroom.  
  
"I know you like him Jamie, I see it in your eyes, but too bad so sad for   
you, I have him not you!" Megan said with an evil smile.  
  
Jamie shot her a death stare and went back to the table. When Megan sat down   
Jamie wanted to punch her. "Jamie dear, could you pass the gravy?" Megan   
asked sweetly.

**__**

~That I don't know what I'm doing anymore

I'm feeling like a little girl

Caught up in emotions 

I'm out of control 

Isn't it obvious ~

  
  
"Sure," Jamie said getting an evil idea. She picked it up and reached over   
the table to give it to her then 'accidentally' spilt it all over Megan.  
  
"You clumsy bitch!" Megan shrieked standing up.  
  
"Hey watch. . ." Bert started but Jamie got up to fight for herself.  
  
"Oh golly gee I'm sorry Megan, you rich self centered bitch!" Jamie said   
leaning across the table.  
  
"Jamie lay off!" Landon hissed.  
  
"Stay out of it!" She snapped.  
  
Landon and Bert just sat there in shock as hateful and nasty remarks were   
thrown back and forth between the two women.  
  
It had been maybe 6 minutes into the argument and Jamie looked as if she   
could kill Megan.

**__**

~Do you see my hands, they tremble

Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes

Don't know how long I can keep this inside

Isn't it obvious? ~

  
  
Jamie balled her hands into fists, "I hate you and your snobby rich bitch   
act," Jamie said stomping out of the room. She ran out side and slammed the   
door with incredible force.

  
  
Suddenly Landon bolted out the door. "Jamie what in the hell was that   
about?" Landon shouted.

**__**

~I don't know what I'm doing anymore

I'm feeling like a little girl 

Caught up in emotions I'm out of control 

Isn't it obvious?~

  
  
"Nothing you'd understand!" Jamie said forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"Try me," Landon said, his face getting softer.

**__**

~Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart 

Can you see it in my eyes 

Every glance, every smile must give me away 

And I feel so much 

I can't hide ~

  
  
Jamie stood there looking away from him. "Jamie, I'll understand whatever   
you tell me, I've known you all my life," Landon said forcing out a laugh.  
  
Jamie still said nothing but felt tears burning her eyes. "Fine," Landon   
said walking away.

**__**

~That I don't know what I'm doing anymore 

I'm feeling like a little girl (a little girl)

Caught up in emotions I'm out of control 

Isn't it obvious?~

  
  
"Landon I'm falling in love with you damnit."

Song:// Christina Aguilera = Obvious 

** Please review!!**

Thanks 

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888


	14. Love or Pity?

AN: Here's the next chapter, please review. This chapter is very different, please let us know what you think.

Story: Once and Again

Chapter title: Love or pity?

Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888

~ * ~ * ~

" I'm falling in love with you damn it!" Jamie yelled.

Landon turned around and smiled. " Jamie, your not falling in love with me." Landon explained.

" Excuse me?" Jamie asked as she began to feel angry. " how would you know how I feel?" Jamie asked.

" Jamie, you feel sorry for me, my mom died, you were there for me, you care, it's not love." Landon explained.

~**_It's it true?_**

Do I love you?

Or is it pity?

This heaviness in my heart says different.

Is it pity? Or is it love?~

" That doesn't make sense. Everything I've been feeling, why do I dislike Megan so much?" Jamie asked, she began to believe Landon, maybe she does just feel bad for him.

" I don't think you dislike Megan, I think you've been confused and you didn't know what else to do." Landon explained as he sat next to Jamie.

" How do you know so much about this?" Jamie asked. Everything he said made sense to her.

" Let's just say, I went through the same thing." Landon said.

**__**

~ Death surrounds, you have no where to true.

You begin to feel.

You have no control.

Is it pity? Or is it love?~

" Everything you've said makes so much sense, thank you." Jamie said as she stood up. " I guess now I have to go say I'm sorry." Jamie said, then walked to the house.

Megan and Bert were sitting at the dinner table. Megan cleaned her self up as much as she could.

" Megan, I own you an apology. I've been very confused and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. Dad, I'm sorry for acting like a child." Jamie said to both Bert and Megan.

" I understand." Megan said. " I'm gonna go say goodbye to Landon." Megan said as she left.

**__**

~ If I feel sorry for you.

Why does it hurt to see you with her. 

If it's pity, shouldn't I be happy for you?

Why can't I understand?

Why can't I think?

My head aches from trying to understand.

I wish it would go away.

Please go away.~

" Sweetie it's late. I'm going to bed, but we have to talk tomorrow." Bert said, he kissed Jamie goodnight then went to bed.

Jamie began to clean up. As she washed the dishes, she could see Megan kiss Landon through the kitchen window.

**__**

~ Does her lips feel like mine?

Do you want her?

Does she make you weak?

Will she be there when you need someone?

Can she take my place ?

Why do these questions, run my mind?

Why can't I understand?~

Jamie finished the dishes and went to bed, never seeing Landon again that night.

~ The next morning~

Bert was at the hospital consoling a family in need. 

Jamie didn't get much sleep. She sat at the dinner table and flipped through the newspaper but didn't feel like reading.

**__**

~ I sit here, lost inside myself.

I try to close you out.

Everywhere I look, there you are.

Why can't I understand?

Why can't we go back to how we use to be?

Is it love or pity?~

" hey, what are you reading?" Landon asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

" Just the paper. Where are you going?" Jamie asked as she saw that he was fully dressed.

" I'm meeting Megan for breakfast." Landon answered.

" Oh, have fun." Jamie said as she pretended to read the paper.

" Jamie, with time, you will forget all about this and go back to treating me like dirt. Give it time, you'll forget all about these mixed feeling's you have." Landon said as he rested his hands on her shoulders, then he left.

" I hope your right." Jamie said as she put her head down on the table.

**__**

~ You tell me, it'll fade, that it's not real.

If it's not real, why does it hurt so much?

Someone please give me the answers.

Please make me understand.~

Jamie couldn't handle being home anymore. She got dressed and went to talk to her mother at their lake.

~ The lake~

" Hi mom." Jamie said as she sat against a tree close to the water.

" I need your help. I'm so confused. Things have changed between me and Landon. Last time I was here, he was with me and we kissed. It changed everything. Since that moment, I've been felling something. I don't know what it is.

Landon told me, I just felt sorry for him, nothing more. In the beginning when Cynthia died, I did feel bad for Landon, to have to go through that. But then it changed, to I don't know what. Help me understand, do I love Landon?" Jamie asked as she hugged her knees as the wind blew.

**__**

~ You sit there, asking questions.

You want to understand, the truth is, you know.

Your going back and forth, between love and pity.

Maybe it's none, maybe it's both.

The glare of his eyes makes you feel like you can't breathe.~

" I leave next week, back to school. Landon still has another week after that. I guess that gives Landon and Dad time to bond. Now when I leave, I can go back to my life, my life without Landon. A part of me hates this, not seeing him everyday, but I have to go, for a lot of reasons. I can't take this any more." Jamie said as she began to cry. Then she smiled when she began to remember.

" Remember when me and Landon were small and you use to say we'd end up together, we were made for each other. We use to hate when you said stuff like that." Jamie said with a big smile, those memories are all she has left.

**__**

~ It's over, you know.

You've always known.

You let him make you believe it's pity because your scared.

Stop. Live life.

It's okay to be happy.

It's not your fault.

It's love.

It's always been love.~

" What am I going to do? How do I tell him? I know there's no chance he feels the same way. He sees me as a friend, nothing more. I have to tell him. If nothing else, I told him the truth." Jamie said as she began to think of ways to tell Landon.

**** Okay every thing underlined in **bold** and_ Italic_. Is by Isabelle It's something I wrote for this chapter, what did you think? What did you think of the whole chapter? Please review! It means a lot to use!****

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888 AKA Ms. Paul Walker AKA Ms. Josh Duhamel


	15. Nightmare

Story Title: Once and Again  
  
Chapter Title: Nightmare  
  
Authors: Isabelle8888 & JamiesAngel2008  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was now time for Jamie to leave, she hated it. She wanted to stay with her father, and at least one more week to stay with Landon. Jamie was finished packing and waiting for Bert to get the car loaded up.  
  
Landon wondered into her room. "I guess this is good-bye for a while." Landon said sitting next to her on her bed.  
  
"Yep, until Christmas, you are coming back aren't you, it'd mean a lot to dad," Jamie said looking away from him.  
  
"Of course I'll come back, you guys are family." Landon replied.  
  
"So until Christmas," Jamie said still not looking at him.  
  
"Jamie, why aren't you looking at me?" Landon asked her.  
  
"Landon I'm not going to play anymore!" Jamie barked. "I believed you, I thought it was pity but now I know it's not! I have feelings for you, you know what I think I may even love you damn it!"  
  
Landon was dumb-struck, he didn't know what to say. Suddenly Bert called for Jamie. She smiled sadly at him. "Until Christmas Landon," She said.  
  
Landon just sat on her bed, he heard the door close and the car speed off. He then gathered himself and grabbed his keys and ran out the door.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Good-bye Jamie, it was so good to see you," Bert said hugging Jamie.  
  
"I love you so much Dad," Jamie said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to take the train, I can pay for a plain ticket," Bert said pulling away.  
  
"Dad, I don't need you to do that I'm fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Jamie said smiling.  
  
"Well if you're really sure," Bert said hugging Jamie once more.  
  
"I'm positive, I love you!" She called running off to the train.  
  
"I love you too," He called back. For some strange unspoken reason Bert Sullivan hated the idea of Jamie riding on that train.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon raced to the train station. His heart was pounding; he had liked Jamie for a long time but thought it could never be. Now was his chance, he hoped he would make it.  
  
He found the train station and parked, his park was all crooked but he didn't care, all that mattered was Jamie.  
  
He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran to the platform and saw no sign of Jamie. "Oh God no," He said aloud.  
  
"I missed her, and with my luck she'll find a boyfriend!" He said mentally kicking himself.  
  
Landon dejectedly walked to his car. "I'll never forgive myself." He said hitting the steering wheel.  
  
He finally arrived back at the house. When he walked up to the door he saw a note in Bert's handwriting.  
  
Landon,  
  
I had to go to the church to do some last minute things. I'm sorry this is such short notice; I left some money for you if you want to order pizza or something.  
  
Bert  
  
Landon smiled Bert was such a kind man, he was glad he accepted Landon like he did. Landon walked into the front room and turned the TV on.  
  
"Wonder what's going on in the world," he said flipping on the news.  
  
He sat like a zombie watching the TV, about twenty minutes into the program an important bulletin came in.  
  
Landon watched the news castors talk amongst themselves for a minute. "Folks we regret to inform you that there has been a terrible train wreck involving train 34 and train 219. It seems to be so horrible that no one could survive."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 


	16. Nothing is What it Seems

Story: Once and Again

Chapter: Nothing is what it seems

Authors: Isabelle and JamiesAngel2008

~ * ~ * ~

Landon sat there in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard, Jamie's train, crashing. The news anchors kept saying it over and over, no survivors. He felt is heart shatter every time they said it, no survivors.

He just sat on the sofa, he couldn't move, that's when the front door opened.

" Landon, what's wrong?" Bert asked as he saw the look on his face, then Bert looked at what he was staring at, the TV. Bert heard the whole report.

"No, not again, it's not true, Jamie's not dead." Bert said as she shook his head back and forth, tears began to fill his eyes.

" It's my fault." Landon kept telling him self in his head. He feels if he would have got their in time, in time to tell her " I love you" she wouldn't have gotten on that train.

Bert and Landon just stayed silent, they didn't know what to say to each other. Landon turned off the TV, Bert took a seat on the sofa next to Landon, and just sat.

The two trains collided with each other, one was going the wrong way, there was a glitch. Both the trains went up in flames, fire trucks are everywhere trying to put out the fire. When they did, they weren't prepared for what the saw. 

Bodies everywhere, some burned so bad you can's tell what's what. There are no survivors, this is one of the worst crashes to ever hit Beaufort NC.

Toby and Colleen Matthews are a couple that lives out side of downtown Beaufort on a farm, their an older couple, they've been married almost 30 years. From their farm, they saw the whole crash

" Toby, look at that." Colleen said after she put her glasses on, as she stood from the porch.

" Woman, what is it now?" Toby asked, Colleen is always telling him to look at this and that. She drives him crazy, but he loves her more and more everyday.

" Shut your trap and look." Colleen said as she pointed to a tree, about a quarter of a mile away.

" What is that?" Toby said as he squinted his eyes trying to see what was laying in front of the tree.

" I don't know, go look." Colleen demanded.

" Your gonna be the death of me." Toby mumbled as he walked off the porch and towards the tree.

As he got closer, he could see it was a girl with a lot of cuts and bruises all over her.

" Colleen, get over here!" Toby called out.

" What?" Colleen asked as she walked towards him. " Oh." Colleen said in her sweet voice that won over Toby as she saw the girl on the ground.

" What do we do?" Toby asked as Colleen kneeled in front of the girl.

" I guess we get her in the house and call the cops." Colleen said as the girl slowly opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Toby and Colleen in front of her. " No sweetie, clam down, we're not gonna hurt you." Colleen told the girl. There was something about Colleen that put the girl at ease.

" Can you walk?" Toby asked. The girl towards him and shook her head up and down.

" Sweetie don't be scared, me and Toby here, are gonna help you. Why don't you come with us back to the house so we can take care of those cuts." Colleen said as she stood from the ground. " Come on sweetie." She said as she placed her hand in front of the girl so she can grab it, she did. Slowly, Colleen walked the girl back to the house.

At the house, the girl didn't speak a word, she is in shock.

Colleen placed bandages on the cuts on her hands and legs, and cleaned up the ones on her face. After that Toby pulled Colleen in to the kitchen.

" Should we call the cops now?" Toby asked, since before Colleen told him to wait.

" She only has a couple of cuts and bruises, nothings broken." Colleen explained, she use to be a doctor back in her day, she's been retired all most 8 years, but there's something's you never forget. " The girl is clearly terrified, calling the cops will make it worse. She seems to be at ease a little with us, we'll just let her stay here tell she can tell us what happened and if she wants us to call the cops." Colleen explained.

" I guess your right." Toby said.

" When are you gonna learn, I'm always right. Now I'm gonna go see if she's ready to talk." Colleen said before she left the kitchen.

Colleen walked back into the living room, where the girl was sitting on the sofa, Colleen to a seat next to her.

" Are you feeling better?" Colleen asked, the girl shook her head yes. " Honey can you tell me your name?" Colleen asked.

The girl thought of a second before she said. " I don't know, I can't remember anything." The girl said as tears ran down her cheek.

" Oh sweetie don't cry, I'll help you, your gonna be fine. I'm Colleen by the way." Colleen said as she grasped the girls hand as comfort.

" Thank you."

*** If you want the next chapter, If you want to see how this turns out, review. It all comes together later on.****

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle


	17. Do You Remember?

  
  
Story Title: Once and Again  
  
Chapter Title: Do You Remember?  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888  
  
~ * ~ * ~

  
It was now a week later Jamie had remembered her name and that she grew up in Beaufort, nothing more. She had grown to love Colleen and Toby as if they were her parents, in just that short amount of time too.  
  
"Would you like something to eat dear?" Toby asked snapping Jamie from her daze.  
  
"Sure, whatever you and Colleen are having is fine," Jamie replied with a smile.  
  
Jamie sat there looking out the window; her hand absently wondered up to her neck and she felt a thin chain around it. She looked down at it and an image   
flew into her head.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Where is it?" She screamed.  
  
"Where's what?" A boy about thirteen years of age asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me you jackass, my locket!" Jamie snapped.  
  
"How would I know what happened to that stupid locket?" The boy snapped right back.  
  
Jamie walked over to him and got right in his face. "If you don't take that back you'll wish to God you had," She threatened.  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see that," He said as a challenge.  
  
With that Jamie's hand shot back and she punched the boy right in the nose.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~

**__**

Memories, I don't know you.

I feel as if I'm missing something, I know your it.

This face that lingers, it feels so strong.

Can it be the answer?

Memories, will I ever get you back?  
  
Jamie then snapped back to reality, back to the life she could remember nothing about. That boy, who was he? Did she still know him? Did he know her? All these questions, Jamie needed an answer to them.  
  
Toby then sat a plate of eggs in front of her. "Better eat up hun, you don't want them to get cold."  
  
  
Jamie was sitting outside on the fancy porch surrounding Toby and Colleen's house. "Who is he, or was he?" Jamie asked herself. "And why is this locket so important to me?"  
  
"Have another flashback did you?" Colleen said sitting by Jamie.  
  
"Earlier today, during breakfast," Jamie confessed.  
  
"You shouldn't stress so much over stuff like that," Colleen said smiling warmly at Jamie.  
  
"Thanks but I'm afraid I can't help it, I mean I don't tell them when to come, I mean I could be watching the news and one could hit," Jamie said.  
  
"Speaking of that, today in the paper some poor woman was killed in a wreck late last night," Colleen said solemnly.  
  
"That's awful!" Jamie exclaimed. Suddenly Jamie had a flashback that she never wanted to have.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I can't believe her, she's late again," Jamie said to herself. "I'm so never going to forgive her this is the fourth time this week!"  
  
Suddenly young Jamie saw her mother's car coming down the hill to the school house. Before Jamie could realize it a truck went speeding up the wrong way and smashed into her mother's car causing it to go up in flames.  
  
"MOM NO!!" Jamie screamed.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~

**__**

Time goes by, and now I feel as if maybe I don't want you back.

So much pain, so much suffering.

Pieces I know, there's so much pain.

My heart breaks, I don't know why

Memories, do I want you back?

"Mom!!" Jamie screamed; she then looked at Colleen with horror in her eyes.  
  
"What dear what did you see?" She asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"The locket, I got it from my mother, she died a……along time ago," Jamie said with tears running down her cheeks. "In a car accident, the truck, she   
didn't even have a chance!"  
  
"There, there honey, let it all out." Colleen said hugging Jamie.  
  
"Colleen I can't take it I want to know everything! All I know is that my name is Jamie Sullivan, I grew up in Beaufort and my mother died when I was in junior high!" Jamie sobbed.  
  
Jamie then got up and ran she didn't know where she was running or what she was running from. "Dammit I want to know who I am!!" She screamed as she stopped and fell on her knees.  
  
As if to soothe her God sent her a flashback unlike any of the ones she had before.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Jamie and some guy were in a house together, Jamie recognized the guy as the boy she had socked in the nose. He looked depressed and Jamie looked eager   
to get him out of the house.  
  
"Landon come on!" She cried.  
  
"I won't win so might as well," He said glumly.  
  
Jamie smiled and dragged him outside. They talked for a bit then Jamie   
grabbed his arm and started running to what seemed like a boring patch of land.  
  
"This is peaceful," He said looking around when they came to a lake surrounded by pine trees, bushes, and wildflowers.  
  
They exchanged more words when 'Landon' grabbed her hand. They stared at each other and Landon brought his hand to her cheek.  
  
Landon slowly leaned in and kissed her softly, they kissed as the sun went down and the sunset reflected on the lake, everything seemed perfect.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~

**__**

Between all the pain, there's some happiness.

Between all the pain, there's love.

Why can't I feel it?

I know it's there

But it's so blank.

Memories, what does this mean?

  
Jamie opened her eyes and looked at the ground. Suddenly everything came flying back to her, Jamie let out a soft sob. "I remember," She said softly.  
  
"My mother's death, Cynthia's death, Megan, my father's pain, the train wreck, Landon," She whispered. "I finally remember."  
  
Anything in **bold**, _italic_, or underlined was written by Isabelle to fit this chapter, it's called **_Memories _**  
***What do you think? Please let us know it means a lot!***  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle


	18. To My Angel

AN: Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews.

Story: Once and Again

Chapter: To my Angel

Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle

~ * ~ * ~

Jamie sat on the ground with her knees to her chest for about half hour. Her whole life came flying back, and she didn't know what to do.

After a couple of more minutes, Jamie goes inside.

" Sweetie, what's wrong?" Colleen asked from the kitchen table as Jamie walks up to her.

" I remember." Jamie said as she sits down.

" You had another flash back?" Colleen asked, trying to understand.

" No, I remember my whole life." Jamie said as she runs her fingers threw her hair.

" If you talk about it, it might help." Colleen said as she grabs Jamie's hand.

" Ok." Jamie said.

Jamie explained most of her life to Colleen, there was something about her that made Jamie open up to her.

" Sweetie what are you going to do?" Colleen asked.

" The right thing, what I need." Jamie said.

Landon decided to stay with Bert, and put school off for awhile.

Landon has tried to stop thinking of Jamie, but it isn't working. Every inch of the house, the town, reminds Landon of his lost love.

**__**

~ Where are you now?

Are you happy?

Can you see the pain I'm in?

I'm sorry for the pain I caused.

Can you forgive me?~

Bert spends all of his time at the church, he feels so much lose and pain, he doesn't know what else to do.

**__**

Landon sits on the edge of his bed, with nothing to do, nothing to think.

Images of Jamie is all he sees. A minute doesn't go by with out him blaming himself.

" I miss you so much." Landon said as he stares into a picture of him and Jamie, taken not to long ago.

" I'm gonna lose it, I need to get out of here." Landon said as he walks out of his room and leaves the house.

Landon ends up at Jamie's tombstone.

" I hope your happy, I know your in heaven." Landon said as he kneels in front of her stone.

**__**

~ I try so hard not to think of you.

I try so hard not to think I killed you.

Would it have made a difference,

I got left a little sooner?

Would you still be here with me,

If I had to guts to tell you how I feel?

What am I suppose to do now,

With you not by my side?~

" Every time I leave the house, this is where I end up. It's a way to feel close to you but it's not the same. Bert can't seem to bring him self here, he doesn't want to deal with the fact, that someone he loves died again, I don't blame him, I hope you don't. 

I love you, I love you so much, I just wish I would have gotten the chance to tell you." Landon said as he tears run down his face, has his heart breaks, over and over again.

**__**

~ I do things to make it better, they never work.

I talk to this stone, hoping you hear.

I live in the past,

Because the future is only pain.

Your all I had lift,

And I let you down.~

His emotions are on over drive, he didn't realized there was someone far behind him, listening to every word.

**__**

To my angel By Isabelle.

*** Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming, we hope you liked this chapter.***

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle

**__**

  


  



	19. No Feelings

  
Story: Once and Again  
  
Chapter: No Feelings  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle  
  
~*~*~  
  
Landon felt a strong presence around him. He looked over his shoulder to   
find no one there. 'Odd,' he thought to himself.  
  
Jamie pulled herself behind the big tree not wanting Landon to see her, not   
yet. 

She poked her head out from behind the tree to see Landon driving off   
in his car back to her house.  
  
Jamie walked over to where Landon was standing just seconds before. "So this   
is what it's like to stand at your tombstone," Jamie said to herself.

**__**

~Nothing seems right, I see your face, a face I know I love but,

Something isn't right.

I see your love for me but 

Something isn't right.

Nothing seems in place

It's not how it should be

Something isn't right~  
  
She sat down next to it and closed her eyes, as if she were trying to   
remember something. "Something is wrong," Jamie said quietly to herself.  
  
Indeed something was wrong, very wrong. Jamie had remembered everything, and   
she even went through the emotions as she remembered.  
  
But one special thing came to her attention. "I saw his face and I felt nothing!" She cried standing up.  
  
Jamie had never felt so horrible in her life; she didn't even feel this bad when she couldn't remember anything. "What's wrong with me, I mean I feel   
love for my dad, my mom, Cynthia . . . but not Landon," she said as tears   
blurred her vision.

**__**

~There it is, feel

Love, pain, hurt, happiness, sadness

All of it, none I feel for you.

Why, what went wrong?

How do I make it right?

I knew something wasn't right.~

  
  
Jamie stood there a moment longer not knowing what to do. Then an idea   
popped into her head. "I'll go talk to dad!" She said to herself and herself   
alone.  
  
Jamie started in a run to the church for she had no car. A million things went through her mind as she ran. All her thoughts jumbled together and she   
couldn't think straight. "What's wrong with me?" She asked looking up at the   
sky.  
  
As an answer rain started falling lightly on her as she ran. "I don't want to hurt him, don't make me hurt him," She prayed aloud.

**__**

~ Feel, it seems so small and yet so bad.

I feel so lost. I feel so empty.

The only true thing I have ever had, the true thing I remember is now gone but something so small.

Being able to feel my love for him.~  
  
When she looked ahead of her she saw the church coming into view. She hoped   
her father was in there working or something, she ran into the church and to   
the back office.  
  
She opened the door. "Dad," she said softly.  
  
Bert looked up and stared in awe. "Jamie?" He asked not believing his   
daughter was standing there in front of him.  
  
"It's me," Jamie replied.  
  
"Oh thank you God," Bert praised raising a hand toward the heavens. "Thank   
you God."  
  
  
  
***So what do you guys think? Please review and let us know, and thank you   
to all of you who do review it means a lot to us.***

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle


	20. Missing Feelings

AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, we love to hear what you think, keep them coming. Here's the next chapter, we hope you enjoy it.  
  
Story: Once and Again.  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 and Isabelle  
  
Chapter: Missing feelings  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'm okay." Jamie said as she and her father hugged. Tears ran down both of their faces, over come with emotion.  
  
"I thought I lost you. Thank god you're home and safe." Bert said, not letting go of her. "I've missed you so much." he said as he finally let her go. "What happened? Why did it take you so long to come home?" he asked as they sat in the chairs, in front of his desk.  
  
"I couldn't remember who I was. This sweet older couple found me; I've been staying with them. It took me awhile to remember, I saw flash's of the past and today I remembered everything, I had to come see you." Jamie explained as she wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"I can't believe it, seeing you, it's a miracle. Landon has been going through hell, he blames himself, he's going to be so happy to see you." Bert explained seeing her face change to very sad, not the smile she had before. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw Landon at the cemetery, he didn't see me. I remember everything, I do, all of our time together but I can't feel it. It's like I'm seeing it and not living it. I have these memories but it feels like they belong to someone else. I hate this because I feel my love for you. I feel the pain of losing mom, I feel all of that but not Landon." Jamie said in between sobs, she couldn't understand why this was happening to her, why couldn't she be happy?  
  
"Sweetie, it's a side affect, you'll get it all back." Bert explained he hated seeing her cry.  
  
"You don't know that! What's going to happen when he sees me? What am I supposed to say, I can't feel my love for you anymore?" Jamie asked, wishing someone could give her an answer.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I could give you the answer. I'm just so happy to see you alive and healthy, I haven't stopped praying for this moment, I never believed you were gone." Bert said as he grabbed her hand. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time; he has his little girl back.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you. I hated all that time of not knowing who I was but I'm glad I met Toby and Colleen." Jamie explained as she dried her eyes as she stopped crying.  
  
"They're the couple that found you?"  
  
"Yeah, I escaped the fire of the crash; I crawled away as far as I could. I ended up on their property, Colleen, she was so nice, she used to be a nurse, she took care of the cuts and stuff I had. Toby he did everything he could, they were just so perfect to me." Jamie explained as she smiled at the thought of them, they became a second family to her.  
  
"I'm glad such good people were there to take care of you when I couldn't." Bert said.  
  
Landon had driven home. He went up to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of the feeling he had at the cemetery, he could have sworn there was someone behind him or a type of presence.  
  
"Was it you?" Landon asked as he stared at a picture of him and Jamie.  
  
Little did he know it was her, but not her presence as an angel, her presence as a human.  
  
"I never got the chance to tell you, how much I love you. I have been in love with you since we were 13, I never had the guts to tell you and because of that you're gone." Landon said as his began to eyes water.  
  
Landon has loved Jamie since he was 13 before he knew what love was. He could never admit it; it took awhile for him to finally admit it to himself. His way of loving her was to make her life hell. He had made fun of her so much and every time she had forgiven him, which was another reason he loved her so much.  
  
That's why he kept her locket for so many years; he had a piece of her, something she loved. He also didn't give it back because he didn't know how to explain why he had it without telling the truth.  
  
Landon lay back on his bed with the picture to his chest has he closed his eyes and remembered that day.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
They were at school; it was time to go home. A lot of the kids were gathered around the front of the school.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Eric asked as he, Belinda, Dean, Tracey and Landon were sitting on the bench in front of the school.  
  
"I don't know; let's meet at my place tonight." Dean said as Jamie walked past them. "Her outfits kills me, the fashion god should strike her down." Belinda said as everyone began to laugh. Landon as well but feeling guilty, if he didn't what would they think?  
  
"I have an idea. Watch this." Dean said as he walked up behind Jamie and lifted her skirt, showing her underwear to the whole school. Everyone busted out laughing.  
  
Jamie quickly pulled her skirt away from Dean and put it back in place. She began to cry as everyone laughed and pointed fingers.  
  
"I hate you!" Jamie shouted to Dean, Belinda, Tracey, Eric and she looked Landon square in the eye as she said it. She then took off running.  
  
"That was sweet." Eric told Dean as they all walked up to him.  
  
"Hell yeah," Dean replied.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Tracey said.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Landon said, they begin to walk the shine of Jamie's locket caught his eye, he bent down to pick it up.  
  
"What's that man?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nothing lets go." Landon said quickly putting it in his pocket.  
  
~ End~  
  
"I'm so sorry for hurting you. Why did you fall in love with me?" Landon asked as he opened his eyes, realizing the time. He agreed to pick Bert up since Landon had his car, his car needs some re-pairs, but Landon wasn't in the mood to fix them.  
  
Landon grabbed the keys and left to the church.  
  
"I know you are having a hard time, but you will be coming home tonight, right?" Bert asked.  
  
"I don't know. I have to tell Landon the truth, but I don't know how. Colleen and Toby have both told me I'm welcome to stay with them as long as I like, but they've done so much already." Jamie explained as her mind raced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"I'm not going to rush you, do what you feel is right for you." Bert explained.  
  
"Thanks dad." Jamie said as the door to his office opened.  
  
"Oh my god," Landon said with shock, he lost the ability to move, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Landon."   
  
** What did you think? We got a review saying the chapters get shorter and shorter. Was this long enough?? We hope you liked the chapter, review and let us know what you think; your reviews help us to write more. **  
  
Thanks,  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	21. The Truth Hurts

Story: Once and Again  
  
Chapter: The Truth Hurts  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 and Isabelle  
  
-  
  
Landon was in total shock, he couldn't believe that Jamie was standing right before him. "This has to be a dream," he said aloud.  
  
"No Landon, it's me, it's really me," Jamie said about to cry. Not only because she could see him again but because she still felt nothing, not even butterflies.  
  
Landon walked over to her and touched her face. "It really is you!" He said sweeping her into a bear hug.  
  
Bert stood off to the side watching them; he looked in Jamie's eyes and saw so much pain in them that he thought he was going to break down himself. It wasn't fair to her that she had to go through this. She may be an adult but this was too much.  
  
"Hey why don't we head home, we have a lot of catching up to do," Bert said leading them out the door.  
  
"Okay that sounds nice," Jamie said smiling weakly.  
  
As they drove home they were all silent thinking, different things. Jamie thought of all the pain she was going to cause Landon, he looked so happy to see her, well he thought she was dead, maybe that was it, Jamie prayed that was all.  
  
Landon was thinking of when to tell Jamie, he didn't want to make the mistake of not telling her again. That was horrible; he thought Jamie would never know that he loved her. He didn't want something like that to happen again, he'd have to do it sometime soon.  
  
Bert was praying, not really thinking, he prayed that God would let Jamie feel love for Landon before she had to tell him different. 'If you wont let Jamie fell love for Landon before she tells him at least make it go easier for her, she's been thorough so much and she's been so strong, I know she loved Landon very much and telling him this would kill her,' Bert thought to himself, or to God really.  
  
"We're here," He said cheerfully.  
  
They walked into the house and Jamie sat on the sofa ready to explain her story, her entire story to the both of them. She knew they wanted to know.  
  
"Jamie what happened to you?" Landon asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Well . . ." she started. Everything was explained, down to the last detail except for Jamie's one small problem.  
  
"We should invite Colleen and Toby over sometime, they were a gift sent from God and we should thank them," Bert said as she finished.  
  
"I know, I don't think I can ever repay them for what they did, I love them about as much as I love you dad," Jamie said smiling at her father.  
  
As she said this she felt a stab at her heart. 'As much as I love you.' She couldn't say that to Landon because she felt no love and this was hurting her way too much.  
  
Without warning Jamie started to sob. Landon was quick to embrace her. "It'll be okay Jamie, you're safe now, everything will be fine, I'll take you up to your room so you can rest," Landon said gently.  
  
"Th-thank you Landon," Jamie sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay," Landon said as he led her up to her room.  
  
When Landon left Jamie's room she didn't sleep she just thought of how she was going to tell Landon she didn't love him, or felt no love for him. Was she just going to come out and say it? Should she drop hints then tell him? Not tell him??  
  
She didn't know what to do and realizing this she started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
-  
  
It was at least three hours later and Landon decided he was going to tell Jamie the truth. He walked to her door and stood there staring at it for what seemed like forever. Finally he knocked.  
  
"Come in," Jamie said sounding cheerful.  
  
"Uh, hey Jamie," Landon said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh hi Landon, what can I do for you?" She asked not as cheerful this time.  
  
"I want to tell you something I should have told you along time ago," He said sitting on her bed.  
  
'Oh no!!' Jamie's head screamed. 'PLEASE GOD DON'T DO THIS!'  
  
"Jamie I love you, I really do, I've loved you forever, I didn't think you could ever love somebody like me so I told you that you loved me out of pity, and before you left I just couldn't say anything because I came to the realization that you loved me, I'm just sorry I didn't get to tell you before," Landon said grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.  
  
"L-Landon please," Jamie said with her voice cracking.  
  
"What Jamie?" He asked sounding alarmed.  
  
"Landon I have something to tell you and I don't want you to hate me forever, I don't know how it happened," Jamie said willing herself not to cry.  
  
"What is it, Jamie whatever it is we'll get though it,"  
  
'Landon what little you know,' Jamie thought. She couldn't bring herself to say it, she didn't want to hurt anybody, and she knew she'd hurt Landon.  
  
"Jamie just say it," Landon said gently.  
  
"Okay, Landon I don't feel my love for you."  
  
****So what did you guys think? Please review! And thanks to all those who do. 


	22. Forget For Now

AN: We are sorry for the long wait, some stuff came up and well here's the next chapter. We got some reviews saying don't stop and whatnot, we are going to finish this story, just give us a chance, on to the chapter.

  


Isabelle's AN: Before we continue with the chapter, there is something I want to say. We got a review from thevoicewithin saying she knew I wrote it because of the mistakes. I just want to say to her: I felt it was uncalled for and people aren't perfect. When you get into the emotion of writing, sometimes you press the wrong key, I guess when we read the chapter over, we miss some stuff, sue us, that and also fuck you, I wanna see you blance 12 stories and not mess up here and there.

  


Story: Once and Again

  


Chapter: Forget for now

  


Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle

  


~ * ~ * ~

  


" I can't feel my love for you." Jamie sobbed.

  


" Jamie, it's okay." Landon said as he rests a hand on her shoulder.

  


" How could you say that? You don't understand." Jamie said as she looks into his eyes. 'He couldn't understand, if he did wouldn't he be taking this worse?' she thought.

  


"I understand, it's a side effect and one day it will all come back to you." Landon said in a soothing voice.

  


" You sound so sure." Jamie said with a weak smile.

  


" I am." He simply said as they continue to stare into each other's eyes.

  


" What happens now?" Jamie asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

  


" We reconnect, we start over. I'm not gonna pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable." Landon explained.

  


" I know you won't." Jamie said.

  


"Can I ask you a question?" Landon asked, there is some stuff he has to know.

  


" Yeah, of course." Jamie said, fearing of what he might ask, fearing she might hurt him.

  


" You said you can't feel your love fore me, does that me you feel your love for everyone else?" Landon asked, in his heart he knew the answer.

  


" Yes, I don't know why or how this happened, I wish it didn't." Jamie explained, seeing the hurt look across his face, as much as he tries to hide it.

  


" Do you still remember us?" Landon asked.

  


" Yes. I remember everything I just can't feel it the same. I know this isn't what you want to hear but I don't want to lie to you or my self." Jamie explained.

  


" I don't want you to lie either, I'm just trying to understand better." He explained, he wants to be there for her, he just doesn't know how to.

  


" I was there today, at the cemetery, I heard what you said." Jamie said.

  


" I know, I felt you there. I turned around and you were gone but I knew it was you in a way. Why did you leave?" Landon asked.

  


" I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how you would react." Jamie explained. Seconds later Bert walks into the room.

  


" I have to go take care of something, I hate to do this on your night back. Will you too be alright?" Bert asked, looking at Jamie.

  


" Yeah, we'll be fine." Jamie said, silently thanking her father for just being him.

  


" I'll be back in a couple of hours." Bert said before he left.

  


" I have an idea if your up for it." Landon said to Jamie.

  


" What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

  


" Since Bert had to leave and it's only us. Go out to dinner with me." Landon suggested.

  


" Do you think that's a good idea?" Jamie asked, she likes the idea, she would love nothing more then to spend time with him, but what if she isn't what he expects?

  


" You don't have to worry, I'm not expecting anything from you. We go out to dinner, as friends and talk like friends, nothing more. We go out and just forget about this right now, let's go have fun." Landon explained, hoping she would say yes.

  


" Okay, let's go and forget about this." Jamie said with a smile, she wants nothing more then just to forget the pain she feels because she can't feel love for the man she knows she loves.

  
  


AN: Okay we know this chapter is short, it is the bridge to the next chapter, that will be posted soon, like we said before we are still writing for this story. Review and let us know what you think, we're glad so many enjoy this story, reviews are what makes us write more, so review

  


Thanks,

  


JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Why Wait

An hour later Landon was standing down stairs waiting for Jamie, he was thinking about what she said. "I'm going to make her fall in love with me again," He whispered to himself.  
  
Landon just happened to look up as Jamie walked down the stairs. He couldn't help but stare; she looked beautiful. She wore a black dress that came up about mid-thigh; it had spaghetti like straps. Jamie wore her hair down; it had a bit of a wavy look to it.  
  
Jamie looked at him and smiled, her smile seemed to light up the room. "Ready Landon?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Landon said guiding her to the door.  
  
About twenty minutes later Jamie and Landon arrived at the restaurant. Landon walked around to Jamie's door and helped her out of the car. "Thank you Landon," Jamie said smiling.  
  
"No problem," Landon replied grinning.  
  
They walked into the restaurant and were seated minutes later. Landon couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Jamie, she reminded him of someone but he didn't know whom, then it hit him, her mother.  
  
"Jamie you know, you look a lot like your mother in that dress," Landon said softly.  
  
"Thanks Landon, this was hers I found it in my closet," Jamie replied smiling a small smile.  
  
"You look just like her, when did she wear it?" He asked furrowing his brow.  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't remember?" She said laughing. "We were in the talent show together, our mom's thought we'd be so cute together, and we were."  
  
"I remember now! How could I forget?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Oh Landon! Remember when we were about eleven years old and our moms wanted us to dance at my aunts wedding?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I remember that like it was yesterday," Landon said chuckling.  
  
"You were so bad at it, I thought I wasn't going to be able to walk again!" Jamie smiled.  
  
"Well you weren't the best dancer that night either Ms. Graceful."  
  
"I think our parents were though," Jamie said remembering that night. "They really could dance, I remember thinking it looked like floating."  
  
Jamie was suddenly over come with grieve, she missed her mother, she just wanted to go back and say she was sorry for being such a brat. Landon could see this and then he couldn't help feeling a touch of grieve himself. He had his mother a lot longer than Jamie but not long enough.  
  
"Hey, let's get out of here and take a walk," Landon said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Okay," Jamie said letting him lead her out of the restaurant.  
  
They walked side by side down the street, where they were going was unknown, but it didn't matter, they were with each other.  
  
"Jamie, remember the week before your mother died, she said you guys will find someone and hey, that someone might be right under your nose, what do you think she meant?" Landon asked.  
  
Jamie smiled and was about to reply when a familiar sight came into view, her lake. Tears blurred her vision as she looked around. She could feel her mother there, no, she could feel her mother and Cynthia.  
  
"Landon she's here do you feel it?" She asked smiling a teary smile.  
  
Landon looked around and smiled also, "Yeah, I feel her,"  
  
They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jamie was thinking about everything.she couldn't help but think something was wrong with her, she felt weird, she'd never felt anything like this before, or had she?  
  
Jamie finally knew what this funny feeling was, but before she could say anything Landon spoke up. "Listen Jamie I know that this was supposed to be a day where we forget all the drama but I just want to make this one thing clear to you.  
  
"I love you, and if it takes you a year, hell 10 years, I'll keep on loving you, I just wanted you to know I could never feel this much love for anyone but you." Landon said looking deep into Jamie's eyes.  
  
Jamie smiled her biggest smile, and whispered. "Landon why wait 10 years for me to feel something I already feel?"  
  
*****Hey guys! We want to thank you so, so much for the awesome reviews! They mean everything to us, now don't break our hearts, review!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
~*~JA2008~*~  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	24. Going along leads to true happines

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter. More said at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~

Jamie's comment took him by surprise, Landon thought he was going to have to work a little harder then this.

" Landon, are you okay?" Jamie asked with a big smile cross her face, she thought that she would be damaged for the rest of her life.

" I'm perfect." Landon said as he leans in and kisses her.

They stayed in each others arms for awhile longer before heading home.

" I'm gonna give you two sometime alone." Landon said, then leaves the living room so Bert and Jamie could talk.

" What's going on?" Bert asked as he and Jamie sits down.

" Landon and I went out to try and forget everything that's been happening and all of a sudden , it all hit be like a lighting bolt. Dad, I feel and love like I use to, it's like nothing happened." Jamie said with tears of joy.

" Oh Jamie, I knew out prayers would be answered." Bert said as he hugs her.

" Dad, I'm so happy." Jamie said after they pull away from the hug.

" And Landon knows?"

" He's the reason, I love him so much." Jamie said and so glad she could feel it.

" And just think, not long ago you were telling me you hated him." Bert pointed out.

" I know. Things have a strange way of working out." Jamie joked.

" Well it's late, I think it's time we got some sleep." Bert said.

" You're right. Good night dad." Jamie said before she went upstairs.

But Bert didn't go upstairs, him and Landon met in the kitchen, there's something Landon needs to ask him.

" Jamie told me the good news, I'm happy for the two of you. What is it that you need to talk to me about? You sounded serious." Bert said.

" I know Jamie would feel again, I just didn't think it would be so fast. There's something I want to ask you but need your blessing first. I know it seems fast but we've already gone through so much. I'm asking for your daughters hand in marriage." Landon said, he's so nervous he could barley hide it.

" Wow, that a surprise, but I couldn't think of two better people to share their lives with." Bert said from the heart.

" Thank you." Landon said as they shake hands.

The next morning, Jamie has no idea what's in store.

" Hey, look at me two favorite men, what are you talking about?" Jamie asked as she joins them at the kitchen table. 

" Nothing." They said in unison.

" What I meant to say, was nothing much really, just some stuff about the church." Bert said.

" Oh, okay." Jamie said as she looks at them.

" We'', speaking of the church I have to get to work, I'll see you later on." Bert said before he left.

" I wonder what's going on with him." Jamie said.

" I don't know."

" I'm gonna go see Toby and Colleen, if you want, you can come with." Jamie said as she stands from her seat.

" No, you go ahead, there's some stuff I have to take care of." Landon said.

" Ok, I'll see you later." Jamie said as she kisses him goodbye and leaves.

~ **Toby and Colleen's**~

" Good gracious, look at you." Colleen said as she lets Jamie in.

" I've missed you guys." Jamie said as she hugs Colleen then Toby.

" You're wearing a smile you could see from the moon, I'm guessing it went ok." Colleen said.

" It's more then ok, it's perfect." Jamie said as they all sit down.

" We're glad to hear it." Toby chimed in.

They spent the whole afternoon together. Jamie told them all about her mother and father but most of all, Landon.

" I hate to see you leave, you come back soon." Colleen said.

" The same goes for me." Toby said as they say their goodbyes.

" I will. Bye." Jamie said as she leaves.

She's on cloud nine, this day couldn't get any better, she told her self.

But it did, Jamie opens the front door and sees a candle lit living room with white and red roses all along the floor, up the stares all the way to her bedroom.

" What's going on?" She asked as she looks around. On top of her bed there's a note that reads:

**__**

' I guess you're wondering what's going on, it's a surprise, if you're willing to play along. There's a dress in your closet, after you put that on, met me at you fathers church.'

Love

Landon

After reading the note, Jamie went to her closet. " What are you up to?" She asked as she stares at the white long, strapless dress.

" I'll play along." Jamie said as she takes the dress out of the closet.

With the dress, Jamie put on a pair of white heels, with her mother's locket that complements the dress. She left her hair half up and half down.

As Jamie walks up the church walk way, she begins to get nervous. When she opens the doors, she sees candles and roses, 10 times more then what's at the house.

" Oh my god." Jamie said as she spots Landon and her father at the end of the aisle. " What's going on?" Jamie asked as Landon walks up to her.

" There's something I want tom ask you." Landon said as he gets on one knee.

" Oh my god." Jamie said as he grabs her hand.

" I've been in love with you for a very long time and didn't know how to say it, and because of that I almost lost you. I don't ever want to be apart from you again, I don't want to feel that pain.

" Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, will you marry me, right now? If you say yes, your father will marry us now and if you want we could have a big wedding." Landon explained as he opens the ring box, revealing a 2ct diamond ring.

" All I want is you." Jamie said as she stares into his eyes.

" Is that a yes?" Landon asked.

" yes, a million times over." Jamie said as he slips the engagmeant ring on her finger.

A soft sweet music begins to play. " That's our cue." Landon said as he grabs her hand.

" Lead the way." Jamie said before they began to walk down the aisle hand in hand.

" We are gathered here to seal your love with the bond of marriage. Is there anything you want to say to each other?" Rev. Sullivan asked.

" Jamie, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. And through it all, you found it in your heart to love me. I can't promise our life will be perfect but I can promise I'll try." Landon said, causing Jamie to cry.

" Jamie, is there anything you want to say to Landon?" Rev. Sullivan asked. She nodes yes before she begins.

" I never thought I would have a day like this, much less with you, but look at us now. I love you so much, there where so many times I thought I would never get the chance to say that to you. I have so much to thank you for, you helped me through so much. I promise to always be there for you like you were for me." Jamie said as they hold hands.

" Do you Landon take Jamie to be your wife, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

" I do." Landon said as he wipes a tear from her eye.

" Do you Jamie take Landon to be your husband, to love and to hold through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Rev. Sullivan asked, holding back his own tears as he watches his little girl get married. 

" I do."

AN: What did you guys think of this as the last chapter? Yes this is the end of Once and Again, Review and let us know what you thought of the journey that is Once and Again.

Isabelle's AN: I want to thank everyone that has enjoyed this story. I had so much fun writing it with JA2008, it was never a dull moment when we would talk about the next chapter and ideas. I would also like to thank JA, I'm so glad we decided to write this story together, thank you so much, for everything: ) 

I never thought this story would become what it has. And I am sad to see it go, but now that just means there's room for more.

JA2008's AN:I just want to thank you all so much for your kind words and encouragement. I'm so happy me and Isabelle decided to work on this fic, it's been a trip. It never got old, not for a minute. 

I love working with her because it's almost like she understands me. This fic came along way, something new was always thought of. I guess I am kinda sad to see it go, but that just leaves a new opening for a new fic, so I guess I am excited about that. Again thank you guys for reading! 

REVIEW!!!


End file.
